When the bough breaks
by Leanna68
Summary: Six months have passed since Schwenk's last appearance, Panthro's mate is only weeks away from having their twins, when she vanishes.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly four am when the comms on the bedside softly beeped, "Tygra," Myra said groggily, "your being summoned again" she said gently shaking the tiger awake

When the bough breaks.

Chapter 1

By Leanna

It was nearly four am when the comms on the bedside softly beeped, "Tygra," Myra said groggily, "your being summoned again" she said gently shaking the tiger awake.

"Probably another false alarm," he sighed and slowly pulled the blanket off him and sat up.

"Want me to go with you just in case it's not?" Myra asked running her hand down Tygra's strong arm.

"No. you stay in bed," He smiled and leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her temple, "I won't be long".

Tygra got up and dressed and headed down towards the med bay, six months had passed since their last run in with Schwenk, even though they never heard anymore from him they were still keeping a careful watch.

Tygra yawned as he walked down the hall way, his was the second time just this week he was awaken in the middle of the night by a panicked panther, Leanna was nine weeks away from giving birth and every little twinge sent the panther into a panic. Last week it was three times he was called down to the med bay, and each time it turned out to be false labour. He suggested that perhaps Leanna stay in the med bay, carrying twins usually ran the risk of early labour, which made the panther worry even more, but Leanna was stubborn, she reassured both of them she'd be fine and wanted to stay in her own bed. Not that he blamed her; the med bay beds weren't exactly the most comfortable.

"I'm really considering having normal office hours," Tygra smirked walking into the med bay.

"I'm sorry Tygra," Leanna sighed sitting on the side of the med bed, "I would have waited until a decent hour…but worry wart here wouldn't let me"

Tygra looked at Panthro and smiled, the panther stood at the lioness beside with a half panicked look on his face, "it's quite alright Lea…if I didn't come down I know Panthro would be banging on my door and drag me out of bed".

"Yes. I would," The panther stated.

"OK…Let's see what's going on with these two," Tygra said helping the lioness lay back on the bed, he opened the drawer and took out a medical scanner and ran it over Leanna's bulging stomach, "you really need to stop eating apple jelly, you've put on fifteen extra pounds".

"Sorry can't help what I crave for," Leanna shrugged.

Tygra just looked at her and chuckled, "but you eat it with everything".

They say a pregnant woman has a certain glow about them; Leanna was no exception, her normally long straight ebony hair, now fell in thick waves around her shoulders. Her face had filled out at bit more; her complexion had taken on a slightly darker shade.

"What can I say, it's not my fault. I am eating for three," she smiled.

"Well by the looks of it…you'll still be eating for three for a bit longer," Tygra said putting the scanner away.

"See told you," Leanna said looking up at her mate, "don't know who's getting more anxious, him or me...personally I think him because he's not the one who has to push them out".

"Well hope he knows there is a no return policy," Tygra winked, "the two of you better catch up on what sleep you can get while you can…once these two make their presents known…you will get no more sleep".

"That's ok…I have a cot in the hanger," Panthro joked. The comment got him a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Ok you two…go back to bed and get some sleep before breakfast," Tygra nodded and helped the lioness sit up.

Panthro nodded and took Leanna's hands and helped her stand up. "I'm as fat as a house," she sighed straightening out her nightgown and robe.

"You're not fat," Panthro smiled placing his hands on either side of her face, "you are absolutely beautiful," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hate to interrupt…but I think Leanna needs to stay in bed more and rest," Tygra nodded.

"I'm not saying in the med bay," Leanna said shaking her head.

"No. just stay in your room and rest…your time is getting close, but it's still too early for the twins to be born, Pumyra and I can come and check on you and I'm sure Lion-O would let Panthro take a bit of time off," Tygra said, "and when he's working I'm sure Myra and Cheetara can keep you company".

"Is there something you're not telling me," Leanna asked.

"I don't want you to worry," Tygra said, "but all these false alarms is your body's way of telling you to take it easy…I know you don't want to jeopardize the twins lives and right now, their lungs aren't fully matured yet, that will take place over the next few weeks".

"So you're putting me on complete bed rest?" the lioness asked.

"As of now…yes," Tygra nodded, "I would keep you here…but I know that would just stress you out. So I'll allow you to rest in your own bed, provided you actually stay there, you can only get up long enough to go to the bathroom…meals will be brought to you…and Panthro…you make sure she listens and stays in bed".

"Even if I have to tie her down...she will stay," Panthro nodded.

The lioness scowled at the two men. Panthro looked at her and winked and picked her up in his strong arms, "no more walking for you".

"For Jaga sakes, I'm not helpless," The lioness protested.

Tygra just chuckled as the panther carried his mate out of the med bay; he finished putting everything away and went back to his room.

"Let me guess another false alarm," Myra asked as Tygra crawled back into bed.

"Yes. I had to put her on complete bed rest," Tygra said drawing the tigress into his arms, "she wasn't too happy about it"

"I'm sure her big blue, over protective, watch dog will make sure she obeys that order," Myra chuckled.

"Oh yes. No worries there," Tygra laughed.

Panthro had every reason to worry; he looked over at his sleeping mate for the tenth time in half an hour. This was the love of his life and his first born children. Leanna was the other half of his heart and soul, his reason to get up in the morning, his reason to laugh and to smile. He knew she loved him whole heartily, even when he did get into one of his cantankerous moods, she would always find away to make him smile, or she would just simply give him a sound smack up side the head and tell him to stop. Not many would dare to do that to the moody martial arts master, he would usually just snarl back at her and she'd just dismiss him with a wave of her hand or give him a look that would make an errant child stop dead in their tracks. With one touch, or a quiet word she could calm his temper and quiet his soul. With the lioness by his side he felt he could take on the whole world with one hand tied behind his back.

"I'm not going to move," Leanna said without opening her eyes, "and your staring at me is starting to get irritating".

"Sorry, the twins kicking me in the side kept me awake," he smiled.

"Be thankful it's not your bladder," She smirked and slowly opened her eyes and stretched lazily.

"Need some help getting up," Panthro chuckled.

"Soon going to need a power winch or a block and tackle in here just to get me out of bed," Leanna smiled and her mate got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and helped her to the feet.

"Not as long as I have strength in my arms we won't," he winked and flexed his muscles.

"Pan love…flexing like that is what got me in this predicament in the first place," she teased and slapped his rump as she walked passed him to the bathroom.

The panther let out a hearty laugh, "I'll go get us some breakfast"

"Don't forget the apple jelly," Leanna called through the door.

"Oh heaven for bid if I did," he snorted and went down to the kitchen.

"So did you get any sleep at all?" Lion-O asked when he saw Panthro enter the kitchen.

"Not much," the panther shrugged and picked up the coffee pot and poured the steaming hot liquid into his favourite mug, he turned and joined the lion at the table.

"Ok…as of now. No more night shifts. We'll cover for you. You need to sleep and be with your wife," Lion-O smiled, "you can also take shorter shifts during the day if you need too"

"Thanks, Tygra has put her on complete bed rest as of today," Panthro said staring into his mug.

"I know. He was in a few minutes ago," Lion-O nodded.

"Still drinking your morning coffee in the kitchen," Cheetara winked walking in and taking a seat beside Lion-O.

"Yeah the smell makes Lea sick," Panthro nodded.

"Funny how that happens," The cheetah shrugged and picked up a piece of ripe berbil fruit, "she still craving apple jelly?"

"Oh yes," Panthro smirked, "woke me up at two am the other night to go get her a jar".

"You're a good man," the cheetah winked reaching over and patting the panther's arm.

"I'll be a dead man if I don't get her breakfast down to her," Panthro smirked and downed the rest of the content of the mug.

"Here you are Panthro," Snarf replied carrying a large covered tray, "breakfast for four".

"Never thought I'd see the day anyone could out eat you," Lion-O teased.

"I know," Panthro chuckled, "if I try and take anything off her plate I'm liable to be pulling back stubs".

The lioness came out of the bathroom after taking a quick shower, she padded barefoot across the floor and picked up her hair brush and sat on the side of the bed brushing out her long wet hair. Setting her brush down after she was done, she went to her dresser and pulled out a fresh night gown. Letting her robe slip from her body, she laid it over the back of a chair and slid the nightgown down over her head, as it fell down over her belly and settled to her knees she suddenly froze, the hackles on the back of her neck stood on end. She wasn't alone in the room. She spun around but didn't see anyone or anything.

"Wow…I'm getting way too jumpy," she said to herself and ran her hand protectively over her belly.

"Motherhood suits you my pet," an all too familiar voice said from behind her.

"Please…..Just leave me alone," Leanna said slowly turning around.

"Packed on a few pounds I see," Schwenk smirked stepping out from behind the opened bathroom door.

"I'm in no position to fight you Schwenk, "Leanna said slightly backing away from him.

"Oh I know," Schwenk winked and reached out his hand towards the lioness's bump, he could feel the life within her body. "Don't hurt them…please" The lioness said half begging

"I'm not a total monster," he snorted, "I had a family once," He said touching her stomach. Leanna seen his expression soften a bit, "Had?" she questioned.

"They were murdered by a clan of rogue thunderian tiger's," he said with sadness in his voice

"Oh...I am sorry," Leanna said quietly.

"Are you…are you really?" He suddenly snapped, "Just because I'm human does that give your kind the right to hunt us down and kill us," He barked.

"No. but, "she started to say.

"BUT. But what. You wouldn't so something like that," he said cocking a brow.

"Please I don't want to fight or argue with you," She said cringing slightly as a sharp pain shot through her lower back.

"You're truly frightened …are you?" Schwenk said moving closer.

The lioness turned and tried to run for the door, with a movement of his hand the lioness stopped dead in her tracks and fell backwards as if she had hit an invisible wall. She groaned and rolled onto her side, "Please leave me alone," she moaned holding on to her belly.

"Hmm, are you in pain?" He smirked looking down at the pregnant lioness.

"No," she lied.

"Good," Schwenk smirked and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet.

The lioness scream as the pain in her head matched the pain in her back and lower abdomen.

Panthro was walking down the hall carrying the large breakfast try, as he got close to his room he heard his mate scream, " Lea," he gasped and dropped the tray and ran, the tray clattered to the floor along with the contents within. Plates, silverware and food flew in every direction.

The panther reached his door and ran inside "Lea?" he called going into the bathroom, nothing, he came back out and seen her robe hanging over the back of the chair, he picked up her hair brush, the bristles were wet. He tossed th4e brush on the bed and searched the room, he ran over to the bedside comms and called up to the control room, "scan the lair…lea is missing," Came the panthers panicked voice over the comms.

"Missing? Isn't she supposed to be in bed?" Myra asked looking at Cheetara.

"That's what I thought," The cheetah shrugged, "Sorry Panthro, there's no sign of her in the lair," she said as Myra did a quick scan.

"What the hell," Panthro growled then noticed something on the floor, he walked over and crouched down, he touched what looked like a small puddle of water, "Odd," he thought to himself, "have Tygra come to my room…now" the panther bellowed.

A few minutes later Tygra arrived with Lion-O in tow, "Tygra what's that," Panthro pointed to the floor.

Tygra crouched down and did a scan then looked up at the panther, "It's Amniotic fluid".

"Amniotic. What?" Lion-O asked.

"Her water broke. Lea is in labour," Tygra said, "but where is she?"

"That's what I want to know. I heard her scream, came running in and she was gone," Panthro said.

"I'll get the Sword," Lion-O nodded and ran for the sword chamber, "this isn't a good sign," the lion said hearing the mighty sword growl in warning.

The three reached the sword chamber, the eye of thundera glowed and growled, the lion quickly picked the mystic weapon up and held it before his eyes, "Sword of omens…give me sight beyond sight," he commanded, the sword instantly obeyed, the crossbars curled.

"Dear Jaga," Lion-O gasped, "the unicorn forest "

Panthro was already out the door when Lion-O lowered the sword, "Tygra grab medical equipment," The lion ordered and headed for the hanger, by the time Lion-O reached the hanger, Panthro had the Thundertank started and the paw half raised, the lion jumped in the back as Panthro pulled out, Tygra came running down the front steps of the lair with medical bag in hand, Myra close behind with a pack on her back, the two tigers jumped in the tank as it headed towards the draw bridge.

"It's Schwenk, is it?" Panthro asked through clenched teeth as they speed towards the unicorn forest.

"Yes," Lion-O nodded and looked back as Tygra and Myra readied the medical equipment, the looked ahead, "over there," he pointed to a small grove of pine trees and ferns.

The group started searching, "I don't see her," Panthro shouted, panic rose in the big grey cat as he picked up the scent of fresh blood, but that wasn't all. There was something else mixed in with the smell. He slowly walked forward, he could see where something had been in the ferns, he crouched and moved some of the broken stems out of the way. The big panther froze, the blood scent was strong. Fear gripped him as he seen something small under one of the large fern leaves. He leaned forward and gasped at the sight of a tiny foot.

Preparing himself for the sight of what he feared, Panthro knelt down on both knees and gingerly moved the fern. "TYGRA!!" he shouted. As Tygra ran to see what the panther had found he heard the cries of a newborn.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bough breaks

Chapter 2

By Leanna

Tygra shouted to the others and knelt down beside Panthro, the panther's shout had startled the newborn which made the infant start softly crying. "Thank Jaga we found her," Tygra said as he moved the ferns out of the way. Panthro never spoke, his eyes fixated on the squirming child. Myra dropped to the ground and quickly started cleaning and drying the newborn, "the cord and placenta are still attached," Tygra noted as Myra cleaned the cubs airway.

"She's small but looks to be in good shape," Myra nodded as Tygra cut the cord and wrapped the infant in a warm blanket.

"She's just scared," Tygra nodded, "let's take her back to the tank and get an air tube in her and in the incubator".

"She's lucky you found her," Myra said patting the panther's shoulder

"Where is she Myra, Where's my wife and son?" Panthro asked quietly.

"We'll find them Panthro don't worry," the tigress nodded, "come and be with your baby girl"

Panthro nodded and followed the tigress back to the Thundertank, "she's going to be a beauty for sure," Tygra smiled after giving the infant a quick scan.

Once the blood and dirt was cleaned from the newborn her true coloring showed, her flesh was just a shade lighter then the panther's, she had a thick crop of jet black hair and her father's body markings, "she looks a lot like you," Myra smiled.

"You think so?" Panthro questioned not taking his eyes off his daughter, "Poor child," he smirked.

"I came as fast as I could," Cheetara said suddenly appearing by the tank, "I checked every where within a five mile radius and found no sign of her, I am sorry Panthro".

"I know Tara, thank-you for looking," Panthro said quietly.

"Ooooooh my…..is that?" The cheetah gasped seeing Tygra place the newborn inside the incubator.

"Yes, this is??..Umm," Tygra said looking at Panthro, "what's her name Panthro?"

"Lila, it means dark-haired beauty," the panther finally smiled.

"She's beautiful," Cheetara smiled, "will she be ok?"

"Yes, she will, she's a fighter," Tygra smiled

The panther never said anything; he jumped out of the back of the Thundertank and walked over to the patch of soft ferns where the newborn was found. He stood looking around the area, "she couldn't have gotten far," Lion-O said coming up behind the panther.

"Far enough that I'm not there when she needs me the most," Panthro said quietly, "he left her to die, Lion-O,...he left my baby girl to die, what kind of monster is he, to leave a defenceless newborn to die in the woods?"

Lion-O knew he couldn't answer that question without further upsetting his already furious friend, "the sword showed me once where she was, it will again," He nodded hoping to bring a bit of comfort.

"By then it could be too late," Panthro scowled, "they could already be dead"

"You would know if she was," Lion-O nodded, "we'll find her Panthro. I swear to you we will".

"And when we do, may the gods have mercy on Schwenk soul when I get a hold of him," The big panther snarled, "he'll learn the true meaning of justice".

Lion-O knew what the panther would do when he caught up with Schwenk, "we will handle him," the lion said knowing full well, Panthro would kill the human, code or no code.

"We need to get the baby back to the lair where we're better equipped to care for her," Tygra nodded, "Pumyra is on her way over with the thunderstrike and will take her back while we go searching for Leanna"

"Is the baby ok?" Panthro asked concerned.

"She's stable, but her breathing isn't as good as I would like it to be, but that's to be expected were she's premature" Tygra answered honestly.

"She is quite small," Myra added, "a normal thunderian baby weights around 9-12 pounds, and she's only 5 pounds, half the size she should be".

"This makes it even more imperative we find Leanna, she needs her mother's milk for the antibodies and nutrients". Tygra added, "Even a small infection could make her very sick".

Lion-O seen the panther becoming more agitated, he walked over and took Tygra aside, "maybe you should have told him this stuff later Tygra," the lion said.

"If I didn't think is was important I would wait Lion-O, but that newborns life is at stake" Tygra said, "we have to find Leanna within the next 12 hours or things could get worse, we need to get moving, now".

"Tygra," Panthro said walking over, "you call who you need too to help look after my daughter, and if you have to take her to thundera you do it, ok".

"Alright," Tygra nodded seeing a new determination on the big panthers face.

"Myra….. You look after my baby girl until I get back," Panthro nodded putting his hand on the tigress's shoulder.

Before she had a chance to say anything Panthro bolted through the brush in a dead run.

"Tygra, you, Myra and Tara, take the tank and meet up with Pumyra,...Tara can follow us when your done," Lion-O said grabbing a backpack of supplies from the back of the Thundertank and ran after the panther.

*****************************************

It had been less then ten minutes the lioness gave birth to her daughter, but that short time felt like hours as she lay on a cold stone slab groaning in pain, "get away from me you bastard," the lioness roared as Schwenk stepped near her.

The human just looked at her and smirked, "painful isn't it, "he winked and crouched down so he was just a few inches from her face.

"Please. This is just an innocent baby, it can't hurt you," Leanna cried.

"Created by two people I hate the most," he sneered and backhanded her across the face.

"You've already killed one of my babies," she hissed and made a swipe for his face with her sharp claws.

"Still a vicious little thing aren't you, pet," he smirked catching her hand.

"Please just let me go," Leanna pleaded, tears ran down her faces, from pain and grief.

"No. I don't think you've suffered enough," Schwenk said running his fingers over her sweat drenched brow. He knew she was too weak to do anything; he stood and watched a thin line of blood run down the side of the stone slab, if the lioness didn't get medical attention soon he knew she would slowly bleed to death.

"Your blood and the blood of your child will give me more power," Schwenk smirked, "your death and the death of your child will not be wasted, because it will be helping me," The human said holding his hand up, suddenly in a flash of white light one of the Lioness's Kama's appeared in his hand, "Remember this," He scowled, "the very weapon that took my life…and now it shall take yours," he whispered in her ear, then stood.

"First I shall take the life of your second child….then yours," he hissed raising the razor sharp weapon high over the lioness's bulging stomach.

Leanna Screamed and rolled off the stone slab just as Schwenk brought the Kama down, "Get back here bitch," he growled in frustration as he missed his mark.

Despite her weakened condition the lioness knew she had to protect her unborn child no matter the cost, she quickly picked herself up off the ground and just ran.

*****************************

The panther's sharp hearing picked up the scream from his mate; it was hard to tell which direction it had come from as he ran down a narrow path between two small cliffs. He ran faster letting his instincts guide him, Lion-O was right behind him when the sword growled a warning, "Panthro," he shouted and stopped and removed the sword from the claw shield.

"Well," Panthro said stopping.

"Head west and hurry he's trying to kill her," Lion-O said bolting.

Leanna ran into the thick brush to help give her protection, she didn't have the strength to leap up into the trees for safety, she didn't make it far before her legs gave out, she dropped to her knees and held onto her stomach as a painful contraction ripped through her body, "please baby, not now, just hold on a little while long," she pleaded to her unborn child

"Gotcha," Schwenk said grabbing the lioness by the hair and pulling her to her feet.

"NOOOO!" she screamed and dug a deep gash on his cheek with her claws.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH," Schwenk yelled in pain and let her go, Leanna ran again, "Your death is going to be very painful," the human snarled wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand.

Despite not being use to running any long distances, Panthro ran as fast and as hard as his strong legs would carry him, Lion-O who was by far taller and use to running was surprised when the panther bolted ahead of him when they heard the lioness's second scream, and was having a hard time keeping up with the panther. As they drew closer, the sword of omens came free of the claw shield and flew off into the bush, Panthro seen the sword fly past his head and followed.

Leanna ran as far as she could before she collapsed to the ground, she knew she could no longer run or get up, she looked up and saw Schwenk running towards her, she knew her life was about to come to an end.

Schwenk reached the down she-cat, and raised the weapon once again, then the sound of a loud roar and something crashing through the bush drew his attention, in a flash an object came sailing out from the trees and embedded it's self into his arm that held the lioness weapon, he cried out and dropped the Kama to the ground, the sword of omens embedded in his flesh sent an electrical jolt through his body, sending him flying backwards. Then on its own withdrew from the humans arm and flew back to its owners waiting hand ten yards away.

Schwenk wriggled on the ground in pain as the two big ThunderCat males ran over.

"Move and it will be your end," Lion-O warned the human on the ground, the end of the powerful swords blade pointed between Schwenk's eyes growling fiercely, ready at a moments notice to send another volt of energy through him.

Panthro ran to his mate, who was on the ground curled up into a ball, with her eyes squeezed shut, her arms covering her Belly, in an effort to protect their unborn child, her once white night gown, ripped in places and covers in dirt and blood. He dropped to his knees, turned her over and picked her up until she was half sitting up. Leanna couldn't speak all she could do was sob as she buried her face into his neck and clung to him with what strength she had left. Lion-O dropped the backpack he was carrying and stood between the couple and Schwenk taking the roll as protector.

Schwenk knew his time was running out as the sun started to go down, if he didn't soon recharge his powers he would never get them back. He was mortal now and an easy target. While the two ThunderCat males where distracted, he slowly crawled towards the large stone slab.

"Shhh," Panthro soothed holding his mate tightly as she cried," I'm here," he said softly running his hand through her hair. The lioness's body suddenly tensed and she cried out as a contraction ripped through her body.

"I'll summon the others," Lion-O nodded.

"No time," Panthro said reaching for the backpack with one hand while still holding his mate with the other.

The mighty lion's face paled, "you mean…she's …now".

"Yes," Panthro nodded, "get the blanket and spread it out," the panther ordered.

Lion-O quickly took the blanket from the backpack and spread it out on the ground, "Pan," Leanna said as the panther gently picked her up and moved her to the blanket, "Schwenk….stop him".

"You're more important then he is right now," Panthro said placing his hand on her belly.

Leanna shook her head vigorously, "no….you …have to stop him".

"Woman," Panthro said sternly, "I am not leaving your side".

Lion-O looked up and seen Schwenk slowly crawling away, he went to get up, "Lion-O …Leave him, we'll deal with him when we're done" Panthro said, "get behind Lea and prop her up".

Lion-O nodded and knelt in back of the lioness and let her lay her upper body against him, he could feel her body tremble as she fought against the urge to push, "you do know what you're doing?...right?" the lion asked looking at the panther.

Panthro just gave him a 'not really' look as he dug through the backpack, taking supplies out he thought he would need. Then glanced up as the lion offered Leanna his hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Panthro cautioned.

"Oh boy," Lion-O said quietly then cringed as Leanna grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed, "Panthro, do something before she breaks my hand," Lion-O said through gritted teeth.

"Lea," Panthro said capturing her face between his hands, "look at me…you're ok…just calm down," he said soothingly, then stroked a spot just under her left ear.

The lion watched as the lioness began to relax, "what did you do?" Lion-O asked

"Pressure points," Panthro nodded and continued to stroke the lioness's neck, "the pressure point releases the body's natural pain endorphins".

"Feels like my poor hand got run over by your tank," Lion-O said flexing his fingers to get the circulation to return.

"I did try and warn you," Panthro chuckled, "be thankful it was only your hand she grabbed".

The lion cringed inwardly at the thought, "what do we do now?"

"We get ready to deliver my son," Panthro nodded.

"Umm, shouldn't Pumyra be doing this instead of us," Lion-O gulped hard.

"Do you see them around?....no…we're it," Panthro nodded.

"No…stop him before he reaches the stone," Leanna hissed through the pain.

The lioness's plea fell on deaf ears, as the panther got everything ready. "Damn it Panther," the lioness growled and grabbed his shoulder straps and pulled her self up, "listen to me; he will kill our baby as soon as he's born, he's already killed our baby girl".

"He won't get near him," Panthro nodded trying to calm her, "Lea, our daughter is ok".

"Wha...but" she said stunned.

"I found her, Tygra and Myra are taking her to Pumyra to be looked after, she's alive and doing well, now we need see to her brother".

"Who does she look like?" the lioness asked, "How small is she?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Panthro nodded moving down by the lioness's feet, "now don't fight it any more," he said kneeling down and placing Leanna's feet on his thick thighs, "you go ahead and push".

Lion-O held onto the lioness with one arm and gently placed his other hand on her forehead, lending her some of his strength as she gather what was left of hers and pushed.

******************

As the lioness struggled to give birth for the second time, Schwenk's strength start to grow a bit stronger, he reached the stone and placed his hand on the blood stained surface. Drawing enough strength from it, when he heard the cries of a newborn, his eyes glowed.

With one final push, the panther guided his son into the world; he quickly grabbed a clean cloth and started to wipe him down.

"That was, wow… gross…but …wow," Lion-O said totally amazed, "and you didn't faint".

Panthro just looked at Lion-O and scowled, but even the lions good natured ribbing couldn't put a damper on how he felt looking down at his son, the big cat felt as if his heart would burst with pride. A smile crept across his face as he wrapped the newborn in a warm blanket.

Leanna smiled and reached for her son, just as her fingers touched the towel the infant vanished.

"What the," Panthro gasped holding an empty towel in his hands.

"NOOOOOOO," the lioness screamed looking over in Schwenk's direction. The human smiled and held the newborn cub in his arm, he turned and laid him down on the stone, with a snap of his fingers, the lioness's Kama appeared in his hand. Being forced from his warm watery environment only to end up on a stone cold slab of stone, the infant started crying louder in protest.

Panthro growled and jumped to his feet, then bolted towards Schwenk like a nearly 300 pound missile, Schwenk raised the weapon over his head, as he brought it down towards the helpless newborn something wrapped around his wrist and with a sharp tug, jerked him backwards off his feet, Schwenk looked up and saw a very enraged panther standing over him, "Bastard," Panthro snarled and picked Schwenk up by the throat with one hand, lifting him clear off the ground.

"What are you going to do baldy...kill me...your code prevents you from do just that, "the human smirked.

The panther looked at him narrowing his eyes, "what code," He snarled removing the ThunderCat insignia from his belt and tossing it too the ground. "There is no code, this is just between you…. and me" Panthro said squeezing harder.

Schwenk struggled to free himself, he felt as if his head was going to explode from the pressure, "help…me," he gasped as Lion-O walked up to the stone slab and picked the newborn cub up and cradled him in his arms. The lion just walked past him and took the baby back to Leanna.

"No one will help you now," Panthro growled and slammed Schwenk against the stone slab with all his strength. The slab rocked slightly under the force of the impact, Schwenk couldn't breath the force shattered his ribs.

"You left my baby girl to die," Panthro roared and squeezed his hand around Schwenk's throat tighter.

Schwenk clawed at the panther's hand, "then you try and kill my wife and son," Panthro growled and lifted Schwenk back up off the stone.

Schwenk continued to claw at the panther's hand and kicked out his feet in a effort to free himself, Panthro roared angrily and flexed his shoulder muscle, the humans struggling stopped as one of Panthro's' sharp shoulder spikes went through the middle of his chest, piercing his heart. Panthro slammed Schwenk's lifeless body on the stone with such a force the stone cracked and broke in half.

The panther stepped back and took a few deep breaths to calm himself, he turned and picked his insignia back up and went over to his mate. He dropped to his knees and clutched his wife and new son to his chest. "Told you I'd protect our children," he said quietly in the lioness's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

When the bough breaks

Chapter 3

By Leanna

By the time the cheetah had returned with the Thundertank, the two men were making their way back to the lair, Cheetara seen Panthro carrying the lioness who was wrapped in a blanket in his arms, with Lion-O walking beside him.

"Hey handsome…. need a lift?" Cheetara smiled at the lion as she stopped the tank.

"Glad to see you," Lion-O smiled and placed the back pack he was carrying in the back.

The cheetah jumped out, "I'm so glad you're ok," She smiled at the lioness.

"I'm ok," Leanna said quietly, "just really tired".

The Cheetah noticed a small bundle lying on the lioness's chest, she reached out and lifted the corner of the soft blanket, "oh, Lea, he's beautiful," Cheetara smiled, "He looks like his sister".

"how is she?" Panthro asked taking his wife and newborn son and jumping into the back of the tank.

"Pumyra, Tygra and Myra have taken her back to the lair," Cheetara smiled as the big cat settled his family down on the seats.

"Good," Panthro nodded, "We have to get Lea home," He said and sat beside his mate.

Cheetara was going to ask about what happened with Schwenk, but Lion-O gently touched her elbow, "Let's go home," he nodded.

Leaving the new family in the back, the lion hopped into the driver eat and started up the Thundertanks mighty engines and headed for home. The whole trip back no one spoke, which made the cheetah even more curious, it wasn't until Lion-O called the lair to extend the drawbridge that the silence was broken.

By the time the Thundertank had pulled into the paw hanger, Pumyra and Myra stood waiting with an incubator waiting for the other new addition to the ThunderCat family.

Pumyra jumped in the back of the tank and sat down beside the lioness and ran a quick scan and gave the new mother an injection, "there, with some food and rest you'll be fine," the Puma smiled, "let's see this little one".

Leanna nodded and handed her son over to the puma, Pumyra did a quick check, and then passed the newborn over to Myra who stood waiting outside the tank. "Ok, Panthro, bring Lea up to the med bay," Pumyra nodded.

Without a word, the panther picked the lioness up gently and hopped out of the back of the tank and followed Myra and his son up to the med bay.

Once the cheetah had the lion alone she turned and looked at him, "Lion-O something happened didn't it?"

"What makes you think that?" Lion-O asked shifting nervously on his feet.

"Because that panther has hardly said two words since I picked you guy's up." the cheetah said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's been a long, very tiring day for everyone, Tara," he nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Lion-O?" she questioned and he drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just glad to be home," he smiled at her as he ran his finger tips over her cheek, lightly tracing the butterfly masking that adorned her face. He hugged her tightly to his powerful chest and sighed quietly, he rested his chin on the top of her head as he looked out of the hanger towards the forest.

The cheetah didn't question him any further as she wrapped her arms around his waist and just enjoyed the feel of his powerful body against hers.

**********************

Up in the med bay, Panthro stood beside Myra watching her with the twins as Tygra and Pumyra gave Leanna a complete check up, "Are they going to be ok?" Panthro asked as the tigress finishing dressing his son.

"They will be now," Myra smiled, "so what's his name?" Myra asked holding the baby boy in her arms.

"Kale," Panthro said gently touching the thick crop of black hair on the newborns head. Like his sister he had his father's coloring and body marking along with the same crop of black hair.

"Well, I think that Kale is hungry," she chuckled as the baby boy squirmed and tried to shove his fist in his mouth.

"What about Lila?" Panthro asked.

"Well, she was weaker then her brother and we had to put in a feeding tube," Myra said, "but she'll be able to nurse when she gets a bit stronger".

"Thank-you for taking good care of her Myra," Panthro nodded and took his son from the tigress and went over to his mate.

"Panthro honey…he's not going to break," Leanna smiled seeing the panther carrying their son as if he was a piece of fragile porcelain.

The Panthro just smirked a gently laid the cub in the lioness waiting arms, he grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed as Leanna manoeuvred the squirming bundle in her arms, he sat and watched quietly as his son took nourishment for the first time.

"Panthro…you're awfully quiet," Leanna said making her self comfortable as her son nursed.

"Hmm...Oh," he said finally looking at her, "just taking all this in," he smiled.

The lioness want to ask what happened with Schwenk, since she couldn't see anything, after Lion-O went to get her son he blocked her view so she was unable to see what happened, she heard her mates angry growling and sensed his rage, but as to what the final result was, only he and the lion knew. But instead of asking him, she just gave him a tender smile and placed her free hand on his cheek, that's when she noticed for the first time dry blood on one of his shoulder spikes, but she never said anything,.

"You be ok for a few minutes?" Panthro asked.

"Of course, I'm home now, and I'm not going anywhere" She smiled.

"Good," Panthro smiled back, he stood and softly kissed her, "I'm just going to get cleaned up," he nodded.

"Ok," Leanna nodded and watched him leave, she just had an odd feeling something just wasn't right and this concerned her even more. After feeding her son, the lioness laid back and fell asleep.

Panthro went back to his room and headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water get as hot as possible without burning him, he undressed, tossing his spikes and clothing into a pile on the floor and stepped into the shower, he stood letting the hot water run over his head and down his back, as he tried to sort out what he was feeling, Did he do the right thing?. Did he have the right to protect his family? His child was in danger, if he didn't act, the newborn would be dead….he did what he had to do in order to save his family…but why did he feel so guilty?. He looked at his hands; they were rough and calloused from years of hard work and martial arts training, the mighty panther growled and balled up his hand into a fist and hit the shower wall, causing a big crack in the tile. Then grumbled knowing he just added another thing to his long list of things to do.

***************************

Lion-O sat in the dining room pushing his food around his plate with his fork as the others sat talking, he was deep in thought, it wasn't until the cheetah elbowed him did he realize someone was talking to him. "Oh…sorry, Tygra….what did you say?"

"I was saying we need to have a small party for Panthro and Leanna to celebrate their new family," Tygra said.

"Yeah, well let's give Lea time to recover first," Lion-O nodded.

"Something wrong with your food Lion-O?" Snarf asked concerned the lion hadn't so much as taken a single bite.

"No Snarf, everything's fine…I'm just not that hungry," He said giving the Snarf a warm smile.

Snarf gave the cheetah a quick worried glance, "Excuse us," Cheetara nodded taking the lion by the hand and leaving the table.

Lion-O didn't so much as protest as he was dragged down the hall and in to the closest room, "ok…spill it," Cheetara said leaning against the council table.

Lion-O just stood quietly, staring at the large ThunderCats symbol in the table's center, "Lion-O," Cheetara said taking both his hands into hers, "Please…tell me what's wrong"

"I allowed something to happen that just might destroy a few lives," he said hanging his head.

"What do you mean allowed?" Cheetara asked.

"I just walked away," Lion-O said quietly, "I had to protect her and the baby," The lion said.

"Lea?....Tell me what happened," she said caressing his cheek.

Lion-O told her what happened when they first found the lioness and what happened when Panthro's son was born, "I just went got the baby and went back to Lea, I blocked her view so she could see what Panthro was doing, she was upset enough…Tara...I just walked away without stopping him…I allowed Panthro to kill Schwenk".

The cheetah never said anything; she just drew him into her arms and hugged him tightly, now she understood why he was so distracted. "So what will you do?" she asked

"I don't know," He shrugged, "Panthro was only protecting his family. Hell I probably do the same if it had of been you in that situation".

"I know you would," Cheetara smiled and softly kissed him.

"I mean, how can I condemn a man for protecting his family?" Lion-O said running his hand through his thick scarlet mane.

"You can't," Cheetara nodded, "you know how much that Panther loves Lea and the hell they've been through this past year".

"and Schwenk trying to kill Panthro's son was the final straw…he just snapped, Tara, I've seen Panthro angry before...but this was different, when he took off his insignia and tossed it to the ground, I knew he meant business".

"we all love Panthro and none of us will judge him for what he did," Cheetara smiled, "or you for walking away, you did what you had to do by protecting that sweet child and his mother, while Panthro did what he had to do to protect his family and everyone else from that mad man".

"I can't help but feel guilty though," Lion-O sighed.

"That's because you have a good kind heart," Cheetara nodded, "and always want to do the right thing and I love you for that".

"So what do I tell the others?" the lion asked sitting down in one the chairs.

"Nothing," Cheetara nodded, "Panthro's been through enough, I think it should be up to him to speak about this".

"Thank-you," Lion-O smiled and took the cheetah's hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm, "I will think long and hard on this one".

"Love you lion," Cheetara smiled and kissed him again, "I think I'll go talk to Panthro".

*****************************************

Panthro had finished his shower and was sitting on his bed putting on his foot coverings when a soft knock came to the door. "Come in," he called as he tied one of the black straps around his ankle.

"Hey blueman," the cheetah smiled walking in.

"Hey spots," Panthro smiled, "Lea's still in the med bay".

"I know," she nodded and sat down in one of the over stuff chairs that was in the room, "I came to see you actually".

"Oh boy…am I in trouble," He teased, "what ever that lion of yours is complaining about I had nothing to do with it".

"He's not complaining…actually, he's worried" Cheetara said seriously, "He told me what happened".

"Oh," Panthro said quietly dropping his head and looking at the floor.

"Does Lea know?" The cheetah asked.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Panthro," Cheetara said getting up and walking over to the big cat, "how long have we known each other?"

"A long time," The panther answered.

"Over twenty odd years," she said, "and in all that time...have I ever judged you?"

"No," Panthro said quietly.

"And I'm not about too now," she nodded putting her hand on his shoulder, "so don't go beating yourself up about this".

"But as a ThunderCat," Panthro started to say.

"But you weren't acting as a ThunderCat. You were acting as a man whose family was in grave danger," Cheetara nodded, "and I'm sure Lea will agree with me on that".

"I haven't told her …don't know if I will," Panthro said, 'she's been through too much".

"That woman is stronger then you think," Cheetara winked.

"Yeah I know, she's crazy enough to put up with me, "he smirked, then his face once again grew serious, "what's Lion-O going to do?"

"I don't know. He doesn't know yet, but I'm sure what ever he does, it will be after a long consideration and I know he'll be fair considering the circumstances…now go be with your new family and be a proud daddy," Cheetara smiled and hugged the big blue cat.


	4. Chapter 4

When the bough breaks

Chapter 4

By Leanna

Two weeks had passed since the birth of the twins, in that short time, the baby girl Lila had gained enough strength to be taken off both the feeding and air tubes, and was setting in her new bed quite well. Even though the lioness was sound asleep, when one of her cubs started fussing, her eyes automatically snapped open, she slipped quietly out of bed and walked to the other side of the room, and turned the small lamp on low and picked Lila up, once she got her changed, she sat down in the rocking chair and started to feed her.

Leanna looked up and glanced over and seen Panthro sitting up in bed watching her, "sorry if the light woke you," Leanna said quietly.

"It didn't," He smiled and got up and walked over and checked on his son who was still sleeping soundly, "he's going to be big when he grows up," Panthro said touching the boy's head.

"He's going to be an extraordinary warrior like his father," Leanna smiled, "maybe even better," she teased.

The panther just gave her a side ways grin and crouched down by the rocking chair, "how is she?" he asked as he reached out and gently stroked the girl cub's cheek.

"Happy and just about full," Leanna said noticing the cub starting to drift off to sleep.

"Wish I could do more to help you out," Panthro said.

"Unless you start lactating…then you can't help me feed them," Leanna smirked, "besides if it wasn't for you, our beautiful babies wouldn't be here," she smiled running the back of her fingers of her free hand down his cheek. "You saved both their lives"

Panthro couldn't look at her, his gaze fixed on his nursing daughter.

"Pan?" Leanna said at his sudden quietness. She didn't have to look into his amber eyes to know something was wrong. For the past few weeks she sensed a torment that was slowly eating at his very soul. Her hand dropped from his cheek and rested on his hand that lay on the arm of the rocking chair.

"Go get some rest love;" Leanna said quietly, "I won't be long".

Without a word the big cat leaned over and placed a soft kiss on top of his daughter head and went back to bed. After Leanna finished nursing and settled the infant down in her bed she walked over and climbed in bed beside the panther. She started at his broad back a moment before speaking, "I know something's bothering you," she said laying on her side and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Lea, just let it go," Panthro sighed.

"Like hell I will, "she snapped tugging on his arm making him roll on his back, "something has happened and it's eating at you".

Panthro threw back the blankets and sat up on the side of the bed and ran his hands over his face, the lioness got up and kneeled behind him "please, tell me," Leanna said laying her cheek on his back and wrapping her arms around his waist

The panther stood without saying a word and walked out of the room, "oh no you don't" Leanna grumbled, grabbed her robe and followed him out into the hall, "Panthro, wait," she called trying to catch up.

"Woman, go back and stay with our cubs," he growled stopping.

"But," she started to say.

"NOW!!" he bellowed pointing to their bed chamber door.

The lioness nearly jumped out of her skin, he had never spoke her in such a harsh tone before, she bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears , she turned and ran back to their room locking the door behind her.

"Damn it, good going dumbass" Panthro chastised himself and went to his bedchamber door and found it locked, "Lea," he called through the door, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you". He waited but got no reply; he cursed himself and thumped his forehead against the metal door. Stuck out in the hall wearing only a pair of dark blue sleep pants he knew he wasn't getting back in his room for the rest of the night, he decided to go down to the kitchen and get some coffee, he couldn't sleep anyway.

Panthro sat in the semi dark kitchen with a cup of now cold coffee between his hands, when Lion-O walked in, "well this is a surprise," the lion noted, "Thought you be trying to get as much sleep as possible".

"I would be sleeping but, I sort of don't have a bed at the moment," The big blue cat sighed.

"Oh?" Lion-O questioned.

"Yeah, I yelled at Lea and she locked me out of our room," Panthro said staring at the mug in his hand.

"Oh, so why did you yell at her," Lion-O asked sitting down at the table.

"She started to ask questions I didn't want to answer," Panthro sighed ad ran his hand over his bald head, "I have never yelled at that woman, you should have seen the horrified look on her face," he said shaking his head, "I wasn't angry at her, I was angry at myself".

"I don't want to interfere in your marriage Panthro, but I think you should tell her what happened, if you want we both can tell her," Lion-O nodded.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about this?" Panthro asked.

"Honestly, I'm having a tough time deciding," the lion said, "Personally, I don't there's a court that would convict you. To me it's a clear case of self defence, your son was in danger and you protected him as a parent should".

"But I've never lost my temper that badly before," Panthro sighed.

"You've never been a father before either," Lion-O winked, "look if it will make you feel better, I will give you a four months suspension, which means you're restricted to the lair and can't go past the drawbridge and all rank and privileges as a ThunderCat will be with held until the suspension is over".

"That's more then fair," Panthro nodded.

"Well I could lock you up down in the cells for four months instead," Lion-O smirked, "but I think your wife would have my hide nailed to the wall for that, besides four months apart from her, well would result in more little panthers running around nine moths later"

"As upset as Lea is now, she'd be glad to get rid of me for four months," Panthro sighed heavily.

"Well panther. It's time to swallow what's left of your pride and beg that woman's forgiveness, unless you want to sleep in your Thundertank for the next while" Lion-O smiled

Panthro nodded and stood, he walked over and set his cup in the sink and went back to his room with the lion in tow, "better let me knock," Lion-O winked and knocked on the door, "Lea, can I talk to you for a second," The lion said.

A few seconds later the door slid open, "hope I didn't wake you, "the lion smiled.

"No, I wasn't sleeping," The lioness said quietly.

Lion-O could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and her face was flushed, "can we come in a minute?" he asked.

"We?" She questioned then seen her mate lurking behind the ThunderCat lord.

"So how are those beautiful babies of yours doing?" Lion-O asked walking into the room and over to the two bassinets.

"They have dry bottoms and full bellies, so they're content for at least a few more hours," Leanna nodded watching the lion as he stood over the two sleeping cubs and smiled.

"It's after 4 am, I know you didn't come here to see the cubs," Leanna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I did, but I also came here with your husband to tell you what happened with Schwenk," Lion-O nodded,

"Ok," Leanna nodded and sat down on the foot of the bed and waited.

"You remember what happened when Schwenk nearly killed Panthro?" Lion-O said looking at her.

"Yes, I sorta snapped and killed him, I was protecting my mate," Leanna nodded.

"And I was protecting our son," Panthro said and sat down beside her, "Lea, he was trying to kill our boy, I just lost it, and I killed him".

"I allowed him," Lion-O nodded, "I know I probably shouldn't have, our code forbids it, but at the time, Panthro wasn't acting as a ThunderCat, he was acting as a father protecting his child".

"And you thought by blocking my view, you were protecting me from the sight of my husband murdering a man who has done nothing but make our lives a living hell," Leanna said.

"Pretty much," Lion-O nodded

"Hell if I had of been strong enough I would have helped him," The lioness stated then looked at the panther, "and why didn't you just tell me this?"

"Because despite the fact he deserved what he got, I still feel a bit guilty about taking a life". Panthro answered, "I just lost it, he left my baby girl in the woods to die, I had no idea where you were or if you were still alive, then we found you, he was trying to kill you, then he nearly killed Kale, I knew I couldn't let him loose, he was a danger to our family and everyone else".

"To make him happy, I've given him a four month suspension," Lion-O said, "he's restricted to the lair and cannot go past the drawbridge; also his status as ThunderCat is being withheld until the suspension is over".

"but to suspend his ThunderCat status means if something come up, he wouldn't be able to fight," Leanna said.

"No, it means he'd be here protecting his family," The lion smiled, "hmm, "Lion-O said scratching his chin as an idea popped into his head. "Actually, I have a better idea, Panthro the four month suspension stands, but you aren't going to serve it here".

"I'm not?" Panthro blinked.

"No…you are packing up your family and going to spend the next four months on New Thundera," Lion-O winked.

"What? But," the panther started to protest.

"Think of it as a vacation, Jaga knows , you've logged enough hours to take the next ten years off, " Lion-O smiled, "so for the next four months, just relax and finally enjoy your self, and Lea, if he starts working on something give him a sound smack, he works too hard already".

Leanna stood and flung her arms around the lion and hugged him tightly, "thank-you".

"Well it's been a while since I've been to New Thundera," Panthro shrugged scratching his head.

"Panthro, I've known you my whole life and I think in all that time, you've only taken a few days off, you deserve this, and you'll be able to live a normal life for the next four months," Lion-O nodded.

"Alright," Panthro nodded and stood, "thank you Lion-O".

"You're both welcome," the lion smiled patting the panther on the shoulder, "now get some sleep, in the morning when everyone is awake you can have Tygra and Pumyra check over the twins too see if they can travel, then take the feliner II and go".

**********************

After the twins were checked over and given permission to travel, the couple packed up the feliner II.

"Now remember keep him out of the hanger, this is a no working trip, not even so much as a peek, got it panther," Lion-O said trying to sound stern.

"Well if they know we're coming there's bound to be someone coming to look for me," Panthro grinned.

"You can take the man out of the mechanic, but you can't take the mechanic out of the man," Leanna smirked, "I swear, I'm going to have Pumyra check the oil level in his blood one day".

"Well if he get's too moody or bored just wave an oily rag under his nose," Lion-O winked and hugged the lioness.

"You sure you can spare the feliner?" Panthro asked, "We could have called for a transport".

"For Jaga sakes man, just go, we'll be fine," Lion-O nodded.

The pair said their farewells and boarded the Feliner II and headed for New Thundera.

Once they cleared the atmosphere, the lioness went back to check on the cubs.

"How are they?" Panthro asked as the lioness took her seat beside him.

"Lila started to fuss a bit, but the motion of the ship put her right back to sleep, Kale is out like a light," she smiled shaking her head, "sure can tell their yours," she chuckled.

The panther just looked at her and grinned, "Why don't you go get some rest while they're sleeping" Panthro said.

"No, that's ok, I'll rest once we get there," Leanna said running some scans.

"You alright?" Panthro asked concerned.

"Just bad memories of my last trip to Thundera," she shrugged checking the read outs.

"Nothing like that is ever going to happen again, that I promise you," the panther nodded, "now go get some rest before one of the cubs wake up, you're so tired you can hardly keep your eyes open".

"But I don't want to leave you by yourself to pilot the ship," Leanna protested, Panthro just gave her a look, "ok, ok, I'm going," she said and got up, "if you need me, wake me" she said and went down to the lower deck to sleep".

Panthro understood her nervousness; he too had that thought is the back of his mind as they left the safety of third earth. As soon as the Feliner II reached Communication range of New Thundera, the panther called the lair and announce he would be arriving with in the hour, Panthro put the ship on autopilot and went below deck and woke his mate, the two made sure the twins were secure and then both went up to the flight deck. As they neared the planet a large space station came into view, it was a new security measure to help protect the planet, any ship that tried to enter the planet without permission would be confronted and if necessary, shot down.

"New Thundera space port, this is the Feliner II requesting permission to enter Thundera," Panthro said over the radio.

"Permission granted Feliner II and welcome home," A woman's voice replied over the radio.

Once they entered the atmosphere, Panthro flew towards Cat's Lair, "this place has expanded since the last time I was here a few years ago," Panthro said looking over the large sprawling city.

"Yes," Leanna nodded, "it's a lot bigger then old Thundera from what I can remember, and then I was only a kid when we left".

"You make me sound like an old man," Panthro snorted and headed to the lair.

"You're not that old," the lioness winked.

The panther just smirked and called the lair, the large hanger door opened in the middle of the court yard, "guess they know it's you coming," Leanna said looking at the small crows of people that had gathered as the feliner II set down.

Panthro looked out and grinned, there were people there he hadn't seen for a while, he shut down the engines and lowered the ramp. As the panther helped Leanna with the twins a males voice spoke from the lowered ramp, "well I wouldn't have believe it unless I seen it for myself".

"Thane," Panthro smiled turning around, "how are you?" He asked shaking the jaguar's hand.

"Can't complain," Thane smiled patting Panthro on the shoulder, "and who is this lovely creature with you?" he asked seeing the lioness.

"This," Panthro said motioning for his mate to come closer, "This is my wife, Leanna, Lea, this is Thane, an old friend of mine"

"Pleased to meet you, Thane," Leanna smiled.

"The pleasure is mine Milady," Thane grinned placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Hey now," Panthro growled, "don't go getting too friendly".

"I would never think of it," Thane smirked," I would like too keep my body parts in one piece," he winked.

Leanna chuckled, "don't pay attention to him thane, he's a bit over protective".

"I can see why," the jaguar smiled.

Panthro just grunted and went and picked up Kale and placed him in his mate's arms, then picked up his daughter, "I'll get someone to collect your things," Thane said, "I can see you two have your hands full".

"Wait until they get mobile," The lioness smirked and walked down the ramp.


	5. Chapter 5

When the bough breaks

Chapter 5

By Leanna

A few days had passed since the couple landed on Thundera, instead of staying at Cat's Lair, Panthro had found a place were they could stay and live as normal thunderian's. The panther sat outside and watched as the sun came up; the day they arrived here still brought a smiled to his face.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he led her to the hanger and boarded a small ship that was use for planted side transport

"Oh and where are we going?" she asked as Panthro started up the small ships engines.

"Some place special. It's a forty-five minute flight from here," He said as they lifted off and flew out of the hanger.

Leanna watched out the window trying to figure out where they were going, she knew they were heading east, but to where she had no idea. She knew it was no good to ask because she knew Panthro wouldn't answer her. Panthro gave his wife a sideways glance and smirked, knowing full well she was as curious as hell.

"Where here," He said finally as the small ship started its descent.

Leanna caught a glimpse of water, "A lake?" she questioned.

"Better," the panther grinned as the ship landed.

Panthro opened the hatch and stood, he held out his hand, the lioness could smell salt air as they exited the ship. There a few yards away stood a white beach house, a staircase off to one side lead up to the large patio that ran along the whole way around the upper level of the house.

The panther scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. Inside the house was decorated with light blue and yellow walls and matching furniture, a fireplace sat along one of the walls.

He set her down so she could look round; she walked down two steps to the living room and ran her hand along the top of the large over stuffed light blue couch. It was obvious that someone was here just before they had arrived because on the table was a large spread of food, the fireplace was lit and soft music played in the background.

The panther smiled and took her hand and led her to a small staircase that led up to the large patio, which was lined with deck chairs and a table and chair set. The patio over looked the ocean, waves gently rolled up onto the white sandy beach that stretched for over a mile.

"Well, what do you think?" The panther asked putting his arm around her waist.

"It's beautiful… Another one of your friends owe you a favour," Leanna chuckled.

"Nope..It's ours," Panthro whispered in her ear.

"You…you bought us a beach house," Leanna said shocked.

The panther smiled and nodded, "So you like it?"

"Like it…Oh Panthro, I love it," She squealed throwing her arms around his neck.

The expression on the lioness face was something he would never forget, just as he drained his coffee cup the comms beeped softly.

"Panthro here," He said curious as to who would be calling so early in the morning.

"Hey Panthro, hope I didn't wake the whole house," the panther's friend Thane replied.

"No, I've been up for a bit, so what's going on?" Panthro asked.

"Well if you're not too busy and if your wife won't kill me, I sure could use a hand down in the thundrillum mines, there's equipment that needs repairing," Thane said.

"I won't tell her if you don't," Panthro chuckled, "ok I'll be there in an hour".

"Thanks Panther, you're the best," Thane said and cut the connection.

After Panthro hung up, he set to work making breakfast for his wife. When it was ready he walked down the hall and into their bedroom, he walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at the lioness, The slight breeze that came from the open window gently brushing her bangs across her forehead, she looked so peaceful, he almost didn't have the heart to wake her, since she only had been asleep a few hours.

"Lea," The panther said as kissed her shoulder, "You hungry?".

"Hmm, starving," She purred as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"How long have you been up," she asked seeing the sun was up.

"Not long," He smiled at her as she stretched and yawned," Come on, I made breakfast," He said handing her a robe.

"You…. made breakfast," She teased as she got out of bed and put on her robe.

"I'm just full of surprises, you should know that," he grinned.

Leanna looked at him, "you just never mind," she said slapping his butt. He chuckled and his grin broadened, he wrapped his arm around her and led her out to the patio where he had set up breakfast.

"You sit and enjoy, I'll be back in a bit," the panther said as Leanna sat down.

"Where are you going?" Leanna asked curiously.

"Thane called and needs my help with something," Panthro nodded.

"You know what Lion-O said about working in the hanger," Leanna said pointing her fork at him.

"Yes, but I'm not going to be work any where near the lair," He winked, "so you going to be ok with the twins while I'm gone?"

"Yes, we'll be fine I have Sele here with me," The lioness nodded, "she's with the twins now".

"Ok love, see you in a bit," The panther said giving her a kiss good-bye.

Leanna smiled and took the cover off the plate, her eyes lit, as she looked down at the scrambled eggs and toast sitting on the plate. Panthro had added small bits of ham, cheese and tomato's to the eggs.

"Oh, how I love that man," she grinned as she happily dove into her meal.

Panthro took the small transport ship and headed to the Thundrillum mines, when he arrived, Thane stood waiting for him. "Sorry to drag you away from the family, but I could really use your help".

"No problem," Panthro nodded, "Lea will be ok while I'm gone; I hired a Snarf to help her when I'm not around"

"Good. Let's go," Thane nodded and grabbed the equipment they would need.

After eating the lioness took her plate back inside, after cleaning up she walked around the house, just looking, she loved the lay out and how open it was. Everything from the drapes to the furniture to the colors was perfect. After she finished looking around she headed down to the twins room, "still asleep," she said quietly opening the door.

"Yes," Sele nodded, "and you should be too," the Snarf frowned.

"Can't spend all day in bed," The lioness chuckled.

"Well you need your rest," Sele stated.

"Tell me, are all Snarfs bossy and over protective?" the lioness smirked and the female snarf.

"If you get sick or come down with something don't say I didn't warn you," Sele said tapping her small foot on the floor.

"I'm not going to get sick Sele," Leanna said rolling her eyes, "let me know when they wake up for a feeding, I'm going to take a shower" the lioness nodded and headed for the shower, after showering, she went to the closet and found a light white cotton dress, perfect of just lounging around or going outside and enjoying the beach and sun.

After dressing, she took a ribbon and tied her mane back, grabbed a book and padded barefoot out onto the patio. She walked over to one of the big lounge chairs and sat down and began to read.

Panthro and Thane set to work on the first piece of equipment, a rather large driller, "the gears are seized up," Panthro said after inspecting the machine, "looks like we're gonna have to strip it down and replace the transmission".

"I was really hoping we didn't have too," Thane sighed, "should we tow it to the surface?"

"What are the gas levels reading down here?" Panthro asked.

Thane took out a meter and checked the air for explosive gases, "not too bad, safe enough we could work down here ".

"good, it will save us time, "Panthro nodded," just keep an eye on that gas meter, we don't need to get blown back home," he chuckled.

The two men set to work on the large machine, after half an hour they had made little progress, "ok, we're going to have to use the plasma torch," Thane said, "to cut off the bolts"

"Alright but keep an eye on the gas levels," Panthro nodded getting equipment ready.

***************************************************

Leanna had just finished the first few chapters when she heard the engine of an approaching ship. She looked up from her book, smiled and waved as the small ship flew over the house and landed on the other side. She set her book down and stood expecting to see her mate come around the corner of the house at any second.

Her smile faded when two men and a woman, walked up the steps, the two men she recognized from the lair, and the woman a female panther she had never seen before, "hello," Leanna smiled greeting the three.

"M"Lady," the tall jaguar nodded, "we must speak with you".

"Umm ok," The lioness nodded, get an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"My name is, Joric, and this is Falon and Dr. Sabar, she's Thanes wife," the jaguar explained.

"Please sit down," The lioness said gesturing to the chairs, "so what do I owe the pleasure of this visit".

"This isn't a social call," Sabar spoke up, the lioness could see something was wrong, the pain in the pantheress eyes, "there's been an accident at the thundrillum mines".

Leanna looked at her clueless, "What kind of accident?" Leanna asked.

"There's been an explosion which caused a cave in," Sabar said getting up from the chair, "That's where Thane and Panthro are," Sabar said watching the lioness carefully.

"Are they ok?" Leanna gulped.

"They didn't make it out, Leanna, they are trapped inside the mine," Sabar said.

The lioness stood," No," was all she managed to say before everything when black. The two men caught the lioness just before she hit the floor, "take her inside," Sabar nodded and followed the two men inside, where Sele has come running out.

"What happened?" the female snarf asked worried.

"She's fainted from shock," Sabar said as the two men laid the lioness down on the large over stuffed sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

When the bough breaks

Chapter 6

By Leanna.

There was a bang, then a loud roar followed by nothing but silence and blackness, all the lights had gone out after the explosion, millions of tons of rock and dirt filled the tunnels within a five mile radius, help would be days or weeks away, if they even bother to try and dig down that far. The only thing that saved the two men was the driller they had been working on, as soon as the explosion occurred they dove under the heavy vehicle.

"Thane," Panthro called trying to find his friend, he reached out his hand and felt around, but the only thing he felt was dirt and rocks. Then his hand touched something metal, a smile came to the panther's face, he found his tool box, fumbling with the latch he managed to open it and reached inside and pulled out a glow wand, snapping it and giving it a quick shake the darkness was lit by the glow of yellow light from the wand.

"Thane," The panther called again and held the light above his head and looked around, he caught a glimpse of a foot half buried under dirt and rock, crawling on his belly out from under the driller, he made his way over and started brushing the dirt off the downed Jaguar.

"I swear I kept an eye on the meter," Thane coughed as he was freed from the dirt.

"I don't think it was us that caused the explosion," Panthro said checking the jaguar over for any injuries, "it came from further down in the tunnel….you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm alright, just a few bruises I think," Thane said slowly sitting up.

"We should see if we can find anyone else," Panthro nodded standing up. "I'm sure there are a lot more trapped like us," he said wiping the dirt from his face.

"How are we going to get through all of that?" Thane nodded to the blocked entrance.

"One rock at a time my friend, one rock at a time," Panthro smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"How can you be so calm?" Thane asked shaking his head.

"I've been through much worse," Panthro nodded, "grab and bring anything we can use to extricate people".

The two men climb to the top of the mount of rocks and dirt and started digging, Thane looked at his friend, he never seen such determination on anyone face like the one that was now on the panther's.

"What a time for me not to have my shoulder spikes," Panthro grunted moving a large boulder out of the way, "if we could find an air shaft I could climb up and get help".

"If you don't slow down you're going to give yourself a heart attack," thane said moving dirt out of the way.

"What the hell you talking about Thane, you're older then me," the panther snorted, "and I'm in a lot better shape…you forget who I am?" Panthro smirked.

"How can I forget I married into the family," Thane winked, "all praise the great and mighty Panthro," he said rolling his eyes teasingly.

"Still don't know what my niece sees in an old fart like you," Panthro chuckled.

"I'm still wondering the same thing," Thane laughed, "and for your information 45 is not old. course I could ask the same of you, what does a beautiful lioness sees in an old bald panther...I'll never know, it sure in the hell isn't your calm nature," Thane snorted, "it was the coveralls wasn't it, she wanted to know what was underneath?" Panthro just looked at him and chuckled.

"Well I think saving her life helped," Panthro smirked moving more rocks, he told Thane about the lioness falling off a cliff.

"Ok, now I know you're insane, or head over heals in love with that woman" Thane chuckled.

"I think at the time a bit of both," Panthro smiled, "speaking of insane stunts, wasn't you who nearly got yourself blown up".

"Yeah well I was trying to improve that fuel mixture you had come up with, you neglected to tell me it was that unstable," Thane scowled.

"Shouldn't have been messing with it in the first place," Panthro snorted.

"Yeah well lucky I only got a broken arm out of it," Thane said, "but I did meet a very lovely doctor"

"And married her six months later," Panthro chuckled.

"Knowing Sabar, she's probably wearing a hole in the floor by now," Thane said moving more debris out of the way.

"Leanna will keep her calm," Panthro nodded, "then she will proceed to enlist every able body man to dig us out, then I'll probably get a sound smack for scaring her" Panthro smirked.

******

Leanna woke with a start, as soon as her eyes snapped open she sat up and looked around, she was in her bedroom, she could hear people talking, she got up and left her room, was it just a bad dream? , no, judging by the number of people standing in her living room it wasn't a dream. "Lea honey, you ok," Came a woman's voice she hadn't heard for a while.

"Mom," Was all the lioness could say before bursting into tears.

"It's going to be ok," the elder lioness said wrapping her arms around her only child and hugging her to her chest tightly, "they are already coordinating rescues efforts," Sahara nodded.

"I need to call Lion-O and let him know," Leanna sniffled wiping her face.

"He's already on his way," her mother smiled," he should be here in a couple of hours".

"I need to go to the mine," Leanna said pulling her self away from her mother. "Lea honey, going to the mine won't do any good," Sahara said.

"Neither will sitting around here doing nothing," Leanna snapped.

"Lea, I know your worried and upset," Sahara nodded, "but they will get him out".

"I will feel better if I'm there," Leanna said grabbing her cloak, "Sele look after the twins until I get back," the lioness said and went to find Sabar.

Leanna found the female panther standing on the deck looking out at the water. "Sabar," Leanna said walking up next to the woman and placed her hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to the mine…want to come with me?"

For the first time since she heard the news of the mine collapse the female panther smiled, "yes, please, I'm about to jump out of my skin here," Sabar snorted.

"Come on then," Leanna nodded.

****************************

Deep down in the mine, Thane and Panthro worked tirelessly trying to dig their way out, "Let's take a break," thane said sitting down and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Panthro plopped down beside him and leaned against the wall. "It's been hours and we haven't found anyone," Panthro said looking towards the small tunnel they were trying to make.

"Maybe a lot got out," Thane nodded.

"Doubt that, there was no warning at all," Panthro said closing his eyes for a moment.

"How many glow wands do we have left?" thane asked.

"Four," Panthro answered, "enough for at least eighteen or more hours, if we use one until it goes out completely and take a rest for a while, maybe a few days".

"Personally I don't want to be down here that long," Thane replied.

"How far is it to the next junction?" Panthro asked.

"Too far," Thane sighed.

"You almost sound as if you're ready to give up," Panthro said arching a brow.

"I'm just tired," Thane said closing his eyes.

"I am too, but I'm sure in the hell not going to stay down here any longer then I have too," Panthro snorted.

Thane went to say something then stopped, "you hear that?"

Panthro turned his head and strained to hear, off in the distance he thought he heard a muffled voice calling for help, "Yes," Panthro nodded and got to his feet and cupped his hands together over his mouth," HELLO," He shouted and waited a few minutes.

"Here," came a muffled reply.

"By Jaga," Panthro smiled, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE, WE'RE COMING," Panthro shouted back, "Come on Thane," The panther said urging his friend to his feet. The two once again started digging and moving rocks out of the way.

After an hour the two came to one of the thick heavy support beams that mark the junction of the two shafts. "ok muscle man," thane smirked," I believe you're better suited to move that out of our way then I am".

"Ok, you start digging while I move this," Panthro nodded and grabbed each side of the beam as he placed his shoulder underneath.

Thane nodded and started digging a passage as the panther manoeuvred the thick heavy beam out of the way and onto one of the fallen boulders. "You owe me a cold pitcher of beer after we get out of here," Panthro smirked as he helped the jaguar moved rocks out of the way.

"Hell I open a tab at the local bar," Thane chuckled.

Once the two broke through to the other side, Panthro took out a new glow wand; breaking it, he held it over his head and looked around, "hope we're not too late," Thane said as he spotted a man laying against the wall.

The panther went over and knelt down, "he's alive".

The cheetah opened his eyes, "thank the gods, I thought I was alone and hearing things".

"How many were in this section with you?" Thane asked.

"There were eighteen of us," the cheetah answered, then pointed towards a large pile of rubble, "that's where they were working".

Thane walked over to the pile and seen a hand poking out from the bottom of the rubble, and looked at Panthro and shook his head. "any idea on what caused the explosion?" Panthro asked

"No, we were working and the next thing I know I'm blown clear across the room"

"Yeah, pretty much the same with us," Thane nodded.

"Ok, let's keep going," Panthro said helping the injured cheetah to his feet.

"What about them?" the cheetah asked nodding to the pile of debris.

"We'll make sure they are brought up so their families can give them a proper burial," Panthro nodded.

The three men started moving down the tunnel, the way was easy going, the only thing they had come across were a few downed pillars and cross beams, "we better move quickly through here, you never know when the ceiling will collapse," Thane nodded.

"Agreed," Panthro said seeing some of the dirty fall from the unbraced ceiling in small chunks; he hoisted the injured Cheetah up on his broad shoulder and quickly moved down the tunnel with Thane beside him.

"Great," thane sighed as they came to another blocked tunnel, "look. Why don't we just stay put, it looks safe enough and I'm sure someone will come along to get us out of here".

Panthro gave his friend a odd look," thane, are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned.

"Truth…no," Thane said sitting down, "I think I may have a few cracked ribs".

"And you've been digging," Panthro scowled.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you do all the work," Thane said.

"And you call me stubborn," Panthro snorted setting the cheetah down gently on the ground.

"Well you are," Thane chuckled then started coughing. Then looked at his hand," oh crap," he said as small splatters of blood coated his hand.

"See now you went and done it," Panthro frowned.

"Sorry," Thane said quietly laying back against the wall.

"Just rest," Panthro nodded and sat down on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

When the bough breaks

Chapter 7

By Leanna

It had been nearly fourteen hours since the explosion in the mine first occurred, a huge crowd of rescue workers stood outside the entrance of the mine, while not far away family and friends where gathered in a makeshift camp awaiting any news.

Leanna sat and watched the many families that stood around, many of them young women. Her heart went out to them; one young woman, a female cheetah, crying silently, sat alone clutching a small boy to her chest. The lioness stood and went over to the young woman and knelt down beside her and just put her arm around the cheetah's shoulder, "Who's this handsome young man?" Leanna asked with a smile as she reached out and touched the young boy's chubby cheek.

"Cade," the young woman said between sobs.

"He's a beautiful child," Leanna said, "I'm Leanna"

"Jaden," the young woman stated, "My husband and father are trapped in the mine," she said bursting into tears again.

"Have you heard anything?" Leanna asked.

"No," The cheetah said shaking her head.

"Well, no news is good news," Leanna said trying to make the young woman feel a bit better, "they are working as fast as they can".

"Are you one of the counsellors?" Jaden asked.

"No," Leanna said shaking her head, I stead of explaining who she was, she just reached into her rations pack and offered the little boy a cookie, which made the toddler smile. Leanna smiled back as he stuffed the cookie in his mouth. "Why don't you come sit with Sabar and me instead of being here by yourself?"

The young woman nodded gratefully and followed the lioness over to where the female panther stood talking with one of the rescue workers.

"Sabar?" Leanna questioned.

The doctor nodded as the worker went back to his group, "they have managed to dig out the first part of the blocked tunnel and want me to help with the injured," Sabar explained.

"Oh, go ahead," Leanna said, "it will help keep your mind busy".

"Will you be ok?" Sabar asked.

"Funny, your uncle asked me that same question before he left," Leanna said with a smirk and gently nudged the pantheress forward, "yes my dear, I'll be fine, you go ahead, you're badly needed".

Sabar smiled and hugged the lioness.

Leanna turned to the Cheetah; "maybe your mate or father are part of the first group they rescued? What are their names?"

"Deron and Moko," the female Cheetah answered.

"I'll let you know if I come across them," Sabar said and quickly ran to the tent that was set up for casualties.

******************************************************

Panthro didn't realize he had fallen asleep until the sound of Thane's coughing woke him, "Thane, you alright?"

"I will be better once we get out of here," Thane said leaning back against the wall.

"If you weren't already injured I'd kick your ass," Panthro said as a deep scowl crossed his face, "Digging with broken ribs, you probably punctured a lung"

"I know, I know, don't worry, Sabar will chew me out," Thane sighed.

"You should have said something," The panther said just shaking his head.

Thane grunted slightly, "And let you do all the work"

"And my wife calls me stubborn," Panthro said looking at his friend with a frown. "You're worse then I am".

"Am not!" Thane protested and slowly stood, "How's our friend here?" He asked looking at the sleeping male cheetah

"Hey buddy," Panthro said, shaking the cheetah gently awake.

"Yes," the cheetah answered opening his eyes.

"You ok to move again?" Panthro asked.

"I think so," the cheetah answered and got up.

"Ok let's go….and Thane…no digging," Panthro stated pointing his finger at the jaguar.

"Yes mother," The jaguar said rolling his eyes slightly.

****************************************************

"Leanna," Jaden called excitedly, "they found him".

The Lioness's heart jumped in her throat for a moment. "They found my husband, he's alive, and unhurt" Jaden said trying to contain her excitement. "The medics are going to take him into the city and have him checked out at the hospital just to make sure he's alright".

"That's wonderful news," Leanna said understanding the young woman's happiness and relief, which she couldn't help but envy slightly.

"Thank you for staying with me," Jaden smiled and hugged Leanna.

"You're more then welcome," Leanna said hugging the female cheetah back, "now go to your mate".

The cheetah nodded, and picked up her son and ran off to the triage tent, as soon as she was out of sight; the lioness hung her head and put her hands over her face so no one would see her tears. She didn't so much as flinch as a pair of large strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a rock hard chest.

"Please tell me he's still alive, Lion-O," Leanna said quietly.

The big lion took a step back and placed his hands on the lioness's shoulder, "You know he is and he's ok," Lion-O said reassuringly," I saw it in the Sword of Omens, as we speak he's trying to dig his way out".

"And Thane?" She questioned.

"He's with Panthro," Lion-O answered.

"Good, Sabar, will be relieved," Leanna said hugging the lion tightly," I'm so glad you're here; I don't feel so alone now".

"You should know by now, Leanna, you're never alone," Tygra said coming up behind Lion-O.

"Tygra, good to see you." Leanna smiled and let go of the lion to give the tiger a hearty hug.

"I've been looking over the map of the mine and trying to help figure out a safe way to get those men out," Tygra said, "it's not going to be easy. I have to warn you that it may take a few days".

"If we had Panthro's metal baby, we could dig our way in," Leanna said with a slight smirk.

"Ok now I know he's rubbing off on you, because that's something he'd say," Lion-O said with a chuckled.

"Did you find out what caused the explosion?" Leanna asked.

"Yes, apparently, there was a build up of combustible gases, the air exchanger that usually draws the gases out of the shafts wasn't working properly, and the gases built up, when the rail car carrying the thundrillum dust up to the surface from the pithead encountered the heavy flow of ventilation air being forced down the shaft by surface fans. The flow of air disturbed the dust on the ascending train cars spreading throughout the air of the shafts of No. 4. ," Tygra explained, "Before the train reached the surface, several cars broke loose and ran back down the slope of No. 4, they completely derailed and hit a power line, causing it to arc and ignite the Thundrillum dust at the 5500 foot level. The resulting explosion blew the slope up to the surface where the additional oxygen created a massive blast that levelled nearly all the tunnels in No. 2 and 3".

"Do you know which section Panthro was working in?" Lion-O asked.

"According to the requisition records, he and Thane were going to fix a driller in shaft No. 5," Tygra answered.

"So he was well away from the explosion?" Leanna asked.

"Yes and no," Tygra said, "they still would have been affected but not as bad as the others".

"This is horrible…all those men," the lioness said shaking her head.

"I know," Lion-O said giving her a hug, "this is indeed a sad day on Thundera".

"We need to organize something for the families," Leanna said looking up at Lion-O. "Especially those who have lost loved ones".

"We will, Now, why don't you let Lion-O take you home and get some rest," Tygra suggested, know that the lioness probably had been going full tilt since she got word of the accident.

"I can't leave him," Leanna said, nodding towards the mine.

"Leanna, Panthro is ok, and he wouldn't want you to run yourself down. You have two babies to look after, remember?" Tygra said trying to be the voice of reason. "And as I said it maybe a few days before we can safely rescue him"

"Ok, I'll go home. But for only a little while," Leanna said stubbornly.

"Not if Tara and Myra have anything to do with it," Lion-O whispered to the tiger.

"Don't worry Leanna, I'm staying right here to help," Tygra said reassuring her, "now, go home," he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Call me if you hear anything and I mean anything," the lioness said waggling her finger at the tiger.

"Yes, ma'am," Tygra saluted with a slight smile.

*****************************************

The sun was just about to set when the transport ship landed outside the panther's beachside home.

Lion-O shut down the engines and turned in his seat and faced Leanna, "are you sure you don't want to come and stay at the lair?" he asked as Leanna got up from her seat.

"This is my home Lion-O," Leanna said with a slight nod of her head. "I would feel more comfortable here, but thank-you for offering".

Lion-O watched the lioness as she departed the ship; he knew she was holding back her emotions, her pride wouldn't allow her to show what she was truly feeling in the presents of others. He wondered who she was trying to stay strong for, herself or Panthro.

The lion watched as the sun went down over the horizon, giving the sky a brilliant shade of dark purple and pink, he let out a long sigh and followed Leanna into the house.

**

Sahara came as soon as Sele called, as soon as the elder lioness walked into the house; she was greeted by the sound of the two wailing infants, Leanna's mother quickly followed the crying to the twin's room, when she opened the door, her daughter was pacing the floor holding both cubs trying to comfort them.

Leanna looked up and seen her mother, "Thank, Jaga, you're here," she said rising her voice a bit to be heard over the loud crying.

"How long have they been crying?" Sahara asked taking her grandson from her daughter's arms and holding him.

"Ever since I came home," Leanna said with an exasperating sigh. "I've never seen them so out of sorts".

Sahara laid Kale down on the changing table and swaddled the blanket around him, then picked him up, placing him against her shoulder, "They know something's wrong," She said running her hand gently up and down the cubs back, "they can sense it ".

"How am I ever going to get them to calm down?"

"I have an idea," Sahara said with a smile, "Follow me".

Leanna looked at her mother perplexed but followed her down the hall to her bedroom.

"Which side is Panthro's?" Sahara asked still clutching her crying grandson.

"Left side, he has to be closest to the door for some odd reason".

Sahara walked over to the large bed and pulled back the covers, the laid the boy cub down on the sheet on his stomach, within minutes he stopped crying. "Put Lila down beside him".

Leanna still amazed nodded and laid the girl cub on her stomach beside her brother, within minutes, she stopped crying, and Leanna gave her mother a questioning look.

"They miss their father," The elder lioness said with a smile. "His scent on the sheets was enough to calm them down"

Leanna reached out and brushed her fingers across the soft locks of the twin's thick black hair, "He's never been away from them for anymore then an hour". Leanna picked up Panthro's pillow and held it under her nose, his earthy scent still hung heavily on the soft cotton material, hugging the pillow tightly, burying her face in the material, and she finally allowed the tears to flow.

Sahara walked over and sat down beside her daughter wrapping her arms around her pulling her against her, "It's going to be alright," Sahara spoke softly.

Leanna raised her head and wiped her face with the back of her hand, "I know, I just feel so lost right now".

The elder lioness gently stroked her daughter's jet black mane, "have you tried to reach him through your bond?"

"No," Leanna said resting her head on her mother's shoulder, "I don't want to worry him more then he probably already is, and besides, I don't want to distract him from anything he might be doing".

"Ever think, that feeling your presents, just might give him more incentive to keep going." Sahara said putting her hand under Leanna's chin and lifting her head up.

Leanna looked at her mother and nodded, she knew her mother was right. She pulled away from the elder lioness and sat in the middle of the bed, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, she began to quiet her mind and all the chaos that was going on inside her head.

Sahara watched quietly as her daughters face and body started to relax.

Resting her hands in her lap, Leanna searched her mind for the familiar spark that sat in the back of her mind. Like a faint pinpoint of light, Leanna started concentrating, the pinpoint of light started to grow in intensity until it became a brilliant ball of light. A tear ran down her cheek as she made contact with the mind of her beloved panther.

*************

Panthro and the others were making their way down another partially blocked tunnel when Panthro suddenly stopped dead in his tracks "Lea?" he whispered.

"Panthro" Thane said at the panther sudden stop. "What's wrong?"

"Just need to rest a moment," Panthro said and sat down on the ground.

Thane turned to their cheetah friend and shrugged. "Well, you heard the man, I guess we're resting".

Closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax, Panthro felt his mate reaching out to him.

Her voice sounded a million miles away as he tried to make contact. The panther slightly gasped as he felt her presents surround him like a warm blanket. A blinding white light filled his mind.

"Pan," Leanna's voice said in his mind as the blinding light gave way to a different plain of existence.

Panthro not longer found himself in the mine, but instead was standing on a grassy plane, tall golden grass blew gently in the warm summer wind.

"Lea" he said as the tall grass parted and his mate walked out.

It was like being in a dream, everything seemed so real, everything from the sight, the sounds and smell, Panthro reached for his mate as she came closer , only to find his hand went straight through her like she was a apparition, causing him to growl in frustration.

"Focus on me," Leanna said with a smile.

Panthro nodded and did as he was instructed and was rewarded with a hearty hug from his wife. "By Jaga, you're a beautiful sight," He said clutching her against his tired body.

"Are you okay?" Leanna asked running her hands down his face and over his chest.

"Yes, baby, I'm okay," He said with a smile, "just tired and hungry".

"I'll have a big meal waiting for you when you get home," Leanna said smiling back.

The panther face became serious. "Tell Sabar, Thane is injured, I think he has a few broken ribs, he also been coughing up a bit of blood".

"I will contact her; she's still at the triage camp outside the mine".

"Who made you go home?" Panthro asked with a smirk.

"Lion-O and Tygra, Tygra is working with the mine engineers to get you guys out, they've already rescued quite a few of the miners" Leanna said resting her head against the panther's chest.

"Good," Panthro said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be better once you're home," Leanna admitted, "The twins and I miss you terribly".

"Stay with them, Lea, They need you right now," Panthro said and planted a kiss on top of her head, "Take care of our babies".

The lioness tightened her grip around his waist; she could feel him slightly pulling away. "Please, not yet," she said trying not to break into tears again.

"You know we can't stay here for very long, Lea" Panthro said capturing her face between his hand, "I love you Anna" He said using his pet name for her. "Promise me that if anything happens to me, you and the twins will stay with Lion-O and the other ThunderCats. They will protect you and our children".

Panic rose in the lioness at the tone and urgency in his deep voice and what he was implying. "Of course nothing going to happen, don't talk like that".

"Woman," He said more sternly, "Promise me!"

"Alright, I promise," Leanna unwillingly replied.

The panther leaned forward and softly kissed his mate; then stepped away from her. Leanna looked at him and forced a smile, then slowly vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

When the bough breaks

Chapter 8

By Leanna

"Lea?" Cheetara questioned as she gently put her hand on Leanna's shoulder. The lioness hadn't moved an inch and she was a bit concerned. It had been nearly an hour since Leanna had entered a trance like state in order to communicate with her mate.

Leanna's eyes slowly opened. "I'm okay Tara".

"Good, you had me worried there for a moment," the cheetah said giving her a hug.

Leanna got up off the bed. "I need to speak with Tygra".

"He's still at the mine," Cheetara replied checking on the still sleeping twins. "Lea, what's wrong?" Cheetara asked noting the tone of the lioness's voice.

"They need to work faster," Leanna said as she walked over to the comms unit.

"Lea, what happened? Did Panthro say something was wrong?" The cheetah asked.

"He made me promise to stay with you guys if anything were to happen to him," Leanna said then growled in frustration, "why isn't Tygra answering his comms?"

"Maybe he's just out of range," Cheetara said trying to calm down her friend.

"I need to go back to Third earth," Leanna stated and went to get her cloak.

"What! Wait!" Cheetara said quickly catching up to the lioness, "why do you need to go back to third earth?"

"They have to get those men out quickly. I know of a way how they can do that, but first I need to go to Third earth," the lioness said grabbing her cloak off the hook by the door.

"Call Lion-O and tell him I'm on my way to cat's lair and to have the Feliner ready to go".

"Umm okay," Cheetara said a bit confused, she knew once Leanna got an idea in her head there was no stopping her. Cheetara contacted Lion-O as the lioness's transport car pulled out and headed to the lair.

**********************************************

"Hey Panthro, are you alright?" Thane asked as the big cat sat motionless.

"Yes," The panther simply stated and got to his feet, "we need to keep moving".

"Panthro, why don't we rest for a few hours more," Thane said putting his hand on his friend's broad shoulder, "it's a long way to the surface and you're going to exhaust yourself before we get half way".

Panthro looked at his friend; he knew Thane must be in a lot of pain, "okay we'll rest for a bit longer".

"Good man," Thane said with a slight smile and sat back down.

It wasn't thirst or hunger that made Panthro want to get out faster, it was his concern over Thane, he knew the jaguar needed medical attention and soon. Panthro took another glow wand and started surveying the walls and ceiling of the room they were in. he knew it wouldn't take much for the ceiling or walls to collapse. Then there was the issue of the build up of gases, without the air exchanger, the gases wouldn't be removed and fresh air pumped in.

"You two stay put, I'm just going to scout ahead a bit," Panthro said and started climbing over a large mound of rocks and dirt.

"Don't go too far," Thane called out and leaned back against the wall.

The panther made it to the top and crawled through the small opening, it was a tight fit, not much room for him to crawl on his hands and knees, clutching the glow wand between his teeth, he moved on his belly like a snake. Using his forearm for leverage, he had to stop and move debris out of his way as he slid along. Ignoring the small bit of sharp stones that dug into the flesh of his arms as he moved, he kept going, he wanted to see if the way was safe enough for Thane and the cheetah to crawl through, he knew with Thanes broken ribs the journey wouldn't be an easy one.

Just as Panthro was making good progress, he came to the first obstacle; a large ceiling beam had come lose and was perched precariously between the opposite wall and a rock. One wrong move and it would tumble off its perch and fall on who ever happened to be crawling under it.

Taking the glow wand from between his teeth, the panther held it up and looked around for another, safer way. However there wasn't one. He had to pass under the beam in order to get further down the blocked tunnel. Now he had to chose, he could try and move pass the beam or go back to where he left thane and wait to be rescued. But he knew that could take days as his mate told him and he didn't know how bad Thanes injuries really were.

*************************************************

By the time Leanna had pulled up in front of the lair and ran up the steps, the hanger door was already opened, she quickly ran to the access stairs that would take her down inside the massive hanger.

"Lion-O," Leanna called running towards the ThunderCat lord.

"Okay, mind telling me what this is all about?" Lion-O questioned meeting the lioness.

"How many passengers can the feliner carry?" she asked taking the lions arm, pulling him to towards the waiting ThunderCat ship.

"Passengers" Lion-O said cocking a brow in confusion.

"I'll explain on the way," Leanna said jumping up into the Feliner cockpit.

Lion-O just shook his head; he knew something had the lioness spooked. He quickly jumped up in the cockpit and started up the mighty Feliner engines, "okay, Lea, start explaining why we're going to third earth".

"Lion-O, Panthro, is about to do something extremely dangerous, he made me promise if anything were to happen to him, that I would stay with you and the others," Leanna said as the Feliner lifted off and flew out of the hanger.

"Panthro wouldn't do anything stupid," Lion-O said then though about that statement for a moment, then glance at Leanna who had a, "are you kidding me" look on her face. "Umm, never mind," Lion-O replied, "I take that back".

"I have an idea, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner," Leanna said looking out the window as the ship left the planet and entered the dark space. She turned and told the lion what her plan was.

"Hmm," Lion-O said scratching his chin, "I don't know Lea, I don't think the mole master would like us taking a few of his mole men".

"We're only going to borrow a few of them to help. We need expert digger and I can't think of anyone better suited for the job then the mole men of third earth, you know your self they can safely dig into the tunnels and get those miners out".

"True. They can dig faster then any excavating equipment we have," Lion-O said with a nod, "but how are we going to convince them to come with us, they're not exactly, shall we say, cooperative".

The lioness looked at Lion-O and slightly smiled, "you leave that to me".

********************************************************

Panthro moved closer to the fallen beam, he took one last look before putting the glow wand between his teeth, using his forearms he carefully pulled him self along. Ducking his head down, he pulled himself under the beam, in which he had to lay nearly flat in order to get under it. He stopped when he felt the wooden beam slightly brush against his broad shoulder. He glanced over at the end of the beam to see if it had moved from its dangerous perch on the rock. Seeing it hadn't moved, he breathed a sigh of relief and continued on.

He was nearly half way under when his movement loosened some of the dirt at the base of the rock that held up the beam. Not knowing what he had done, he lifted his shoulders that were now clear and pulled himself out a bit more. Without warning the beam came lose and fell across the panther's lower back.

The force caused him to drop the glow wand from between his teeth. "Damn it" he cursed as the glow wand rolled just out of his reach. The panther tried to twist his body around to see if he could either push the beam off of his back or push himself out from under it.

Panthro couldn't get enough leverage to turn himself over and the way the beam was laying he couldn't reach back and try to push it off. Digging his hands firmly into the ground, he tried to pull himself free, but only succeeded in wedging the beam tighter against the two walls. He was trapped. No matter how he moved, it only made it worse; he could feel the sharp edge of the beam biting into his lower back. He just had to think a moment; he laid his head down on top of his hands and closed his eyes, he knew he was in trouble.

*******************************************************

Lion-O put the ship on autopilot for a moment and turned to the lioness, "Okay, exactly how, are you going to convince molemaster to let us borrow a few of his mole men?" Lion-O asked crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for Leanna to explain.

"Well, convincing him will be easy, he's obsessed with gold," Leanna said. "And we know where there's tons of the stuff".

"Ahh, yes, the left over stuff after the Thundrillum has been refined, I remember Panthro saying it was just useless stuff," Lion-o said with a nod, "you, my dear, are brilliant," he said with a wink.

Leanna just smirked, "Brilliant, no…desperate… definitely".

"So we'll stop at the lair, see how much gold we have in the refinery".

"And go pay the molemaster a visit," Leanna finished. "Exactly what would the molemaster want with that stuff anyway?"

Lion-O just shrugged, "Jaga only knows".

Panthro raised his head, he had come up with nothing, he let out a sigh, he was trapped. His only way out was to be dug out. "I'm sorry Lea, I tried," He said quietly to himself and laid his head back down on his hands. He cursed himself for taking such a risk, but he just wanted to get out of there. He missed his wife and two precious babies. At least if he were to die here, a part of him would still live on, and he took a bit of comfort in knowing that. However he would miss out on so much too. The twins first smile, even though he did see Lila smile, but Leanna said it was just gas, but he didn't care. Their first word, the first time they took a step, their schooling.

An ice cold shiver ran down the lioness's back, "Lion-O," She said with a gasp the exact same time the sword of omens growled at the lion's hip. The lion released the controls and reached for the sword. Leanna watched and held her breath as Lion-O called for sight beyond sight. "Well?" she asked, "what happened? Don't you dare tell me he's dead?"

Lion-O replaced the sword in the claw shield, "he's okay…for now. He's trapped under one of the ceiling support beams" Lion-O explained.

"Is there anyone with him that can get him free?"

"No," lion-O said shaking his head, "he went alone"

"Of all the," The lioness said with a exasperated sigh, "He's lucky I'm to far away to mind link with him or so help me, that man would get a ear full".

"Don't worry, Lea, you can box his ears, when we get him dug out," Lion-O said with a smirk.

"Oh I'll do more then that," The lioness growled, "I'm going to hug him, kiss him, and then knock him on his blue ass, for scaring me half to death".

Lion-O couldn't help but chuckle; he could almost picture that scene.

"How long before we reach third earth?' Leanna asked breaking the lion's train of thought.

"At full speed, about two hours".


	9. Chapter 9

When the bough Breaks

Chapter 9

By Leanna.

Panthro stood in the shower letting the hot water run over his head and down his back, allowing the steaming water help to wake him up, while his mate still slept in the next room. He shut off the water and opened the shower door and reached for a towel. Wrapping the big white bath towel around his waist, he walked over and stood in front of the sink, he opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve his shaving kit when the lioness walked in.

"I swear, one of these times, you're going to cook yourself," she said sleepily as she turned the water on and adjusted it to a much cooler temperature.

"Na, I'm tough," He said looking at her reflection in the mirror as he lathered the shaving cream on his face.

She took off her robe and hung it on the back of the door, "You might be but I'm not," she said walking up behind him and playfully bit at his left shoulder, "I like to keep my hide, not parboil it". Then stepped back and she slipped the thin straps of her night gown off her shoulders.

The panther watched the lioness take her long mane and pile it on top of her head in a loose bun, her naked body was turned enough he had a clear view of everything, his eyes followed her as she walked passed him and walked into the shower, his eyes never left her until she shut the door.

He knew that Lioness so well he could actually time how long she would be in the shower the times she didn't wash her hair she was in there for five minutes, the days she did it was eleven. He chuckled to him self, sure enough five minutes later to water shut off, "can almost set a clock by that woman," he said with a smirk.

Leanna opened the door and reached for a thick towel, she wrapped it around her body and walked over to the sink, she grabbed her toothbrush and perched herself on the counter and watched the panther as he shaved.

"Tell me something, you do this pretty well every morning, what is so fascinating about watching me shave?' he asked looking at her.

Leanna looked at him and shrugged, "I've always been fascinated with watching men shave, ever since I was little I use to watch my father as he shaved, I could ask you why you're so fascinated by watching me dress and especially undress," She asked innocently.

"Well ...That's a man thing," he said with a grin, "you have lots of soft curves to look at" he replied as his eye roamed up and down the lioness's towel covered body.

Leanna rolled her eyes and hopped down off the counter after she rinsed her mouth and put her toothbrush away, and gave her mate a smack on the rump as she headed to the bedroom to dress. Panthro just chuckled and finished shaving.

"Come on panther, we're going to be late for breakfast," Leanna called out a few moments later, "your worse then an old woman".

"Uh ha, pay back for the many times you've kept me waiting," the panther said as he came out and sat on the bed to pull on his boots.

"Okay, we're even then," she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot waiting.

"Why you in such a hurry woman, you starving or something?" he asked.

"Yes, so come on," Leanna said grabbing his arm pulling him towards the door.

"Not so fast, woman," Panthro said with a mischievous grin. Then pulling her into his arms, he place one hand on the back of her head and drew her lips to his.

"We're going to miss breakfast," Leanna said knowing the look her mate had in his eyes; she knew a hot breakfast would have to wait.

"We'll make it brunch then," He said picking the lioness up and carrying her to their bed.

Suddenly Panthro woke with a start, and sighed when he realized it was only a dream. He raised his head and looked over at the glow wand, which was nearly burned out. He once again tried to free himself from the heavy wooden beam, despite the fact he could no long feel his legs due to the fact that he beam had cut off the circulation in his lower extremities. But found he was still wedged tight. He laid his head down on the back of his hands, not much he could do accept wait, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact his mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls, he didn't have enough saliva to even wet his lips, which he knew it was a sign of Dehydration, it had been two days since they first got trapped. He knew time was getting short and things would get worse if help soon didn't come.

*************************************

By the time the Feliner II landed in the front courtyard of Cat's Lair, Bengali already had the ThunderTank, loaded and ready to go. "Well done Ben," Lion-O said patting the white tiger's shoulder.

"No problem, Lion-O," Bengali replied with a nod, "I know you're in a hurry".

"You want to drive?" The lion asked looking at Leanna.

"No," she simply stated and jumped into the tanks passenger seat.

Lion-O couldn't help but chuckled, "Still scared of Panthro's metal baby huh?"

Leanna just glared at him, "Can we just get going?"

Lion-O smiled and hopped in the tank, he looked at the lioness and winked as he started up the powerful engines. With a quick wave to the white tiger the pair headed off to find the mole master. The two Thundercats traveled east and arrived at the pits of the mole men some twenty minutes later.

Lion-O was the first to jump out, "are you sure you can do this Lea?" He asked putting his hand on the lioness's shoulder.

A look of determination crossed her face, "I have too, Lion-O, and there are too many lives at risk, I have to try".

Lion-O looked at her and smiled, "Spoken like a true ThunderCat". The two walked over to the nearest pit, "Ready?" Lion-O asked. Leanna just nodded and followed the lion as he jumped down into the hole.

Allowing their eyes to adjust to the semi darkness, the two ThunderCats were quickly surrounded by mole men; they looked at the two thunderians with interest. "Burrow, borrow, borrow," one said quickly, "we must burrow".

"We seek the mole master," Lion-O spoke but the small creatures didn't seem to pay them any heed. They were more worried about digging, then the two Thunderians who showed up unannounced.

"Let me," Leanna said and stepped forward, her emerald eyes took on a golden glow as she made contact with one of the mole men's minds. The short mole creature nodded and quickly tunnelled his way through a wall. Leanna looked at the ThunderCat lord and winked.

A few moments later the molemaster appeared, he was not impressed with having intruders in his underground realm. "I am the molemaster and you are not welcomed here," He simply stated with a crack of his whip.

"We are here because we need your help," Lion-O said calmly.

The molemaster frowned even more, "we help no one".

A smirk formed at the corner of the lion's lips, "Not even for…gold?" he said knowing that would get the mole masters attention.

"Gold?" the molemaster replied suddenly interested.

"More gold then your molemen could dig up in two weeks," Lion-o answered, "it's yours if you let us, borrow six of your men for a few days".

"Where is the Gold?" the molemaster asked, straightening his back, trying to make himself look bigger next to the huge lion.

"Top side," Lion-O said pointing to the surface.

The molemaster puffed out his chest and lifted his chin, "Take me".

"You'll be alright alone for a few minutes?" Lion-O whispered to Leanna, the lioness scowled then nodded. The lion smiled and took the mole master to the surface.

"So? Is this enough gold for you to let us borrow six of your men for a couple days?" Lion-O asked.

The Molemaster nearly drooled over the half ton of gold, which rested in the gaping mouth of the ThunderTank, "Yes, yes," he answered not taking his eyes off his golden prize, "Follow me, I'll show you where to put it". Lion-O followed the Molemaster in the ThunderTank, once he reached an underground cavern, a group of molemen, quickly unloaded the gold. The Molemaster told six of his men to get in the back of the tank.

By the time Lion-O made it back to the surface, Leanna was standing waiting.

Lion-O smiled, "I have the molemen in the back".

"Good, let's go," She said jumping in the passengers seat.

By the time they reached the lair, Bengali had the feliner in the hanger, knowing they would have to transport the molemen from the ThunderTank, to the Feliner II out of the bright sunlight. Once the ThunderTank reached the hanger and was inside, Bengali lowered the large paw.

"Okay, Lea, pull the Tank around to the back of the Feliner and Bengali and I will get the molemen settled in for the trip," Lion-O said jumping out of the panther's metal baby.

"How about I don't, and say I did," Leanna said looking at her leader.

The lion just gave her a look, "fine," The lioness sighed, "If something get broken, it's your fault," she said moving over to the driver's seat.

Lion-O looked at Bengali with a mischievous grin and winked, "I think if looks could kill, I think you'd drop dead right now, Lion-O," Bengali said with a chuckle.

"She has to learn to drive it sometime and it's been nearly a year and a half, since she's tried," Lion-O said watching as the lioness, got up enough nerve to put the huge machine into gear.

Leanna held her breath as she inched the Tank forward and slowly manoeuvred it around the Feliner's landing struts to the back cargo hold. The lioness finally allowed her self to breath after she shut down the engine and opened the back hatch.

Jumping out and going to the back, Leanna, kept the molemen calm as the two males ushered them on board the Feliner, "how are they doing?" Lion-O asked.

"They are a bit weary, but ok, actually a couple are quite excited about going on a trip," The lioness said, keeping in constant contact with the mole like creatures. "The others just want to do what they were born to do…dig"

"How long can you keep contact with their minds?" Lion-O asked settling the last of the molemen into his seat.

"Well, with only one, as long as he doesn't fight me, quite a while. But I've never had to do it with this many before," the lioness admitted.

"Well, you make sure to take breaks when you can," Lion-O said, "don't want you over taxing yourself".

A growled formed in the Lioness's throat, "Will you stop that!" she suddenly snapped.

Taken back by Leanna's outburst, the lion just looked at her and blinked, "what?"

"Stop, treating me as if I'm some fragile piece of china," Leanna hissed, "do you think just because I'm female I can't handle things like you can?"

"Well. I didn't say that," Lion-O said quickly but was cut off.

"That's what you're implying," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, Leanna, not at all," Lion-O said defending himself. "I'm just looking out for you. I know you're going through a lot right now and I don't want you stressing yourself out any more then you already are".

The frown on the lioness's face seemed to melt away, "I know," she said hanging her head, "I'm sorry, Lion-O, I didn't mean to snap at you," she sighed and burst into tears. "Why can't we just get a break?" She sobbed, "All of This is my entire fault, if I had of just minded my business and bought a new ship and just left".

"Leanna?" Lion-O said walking up to the sobbing woman.

"How many times has he been hurt because of me?" Leanna asked, "Too many times". Lion-O just looked at her stunned, "Leanna, now that's not true".

"I've ruined his life, no one will admit it, but I have".

"Lea," Lion-O said with a growl, "Do you know how hurt, Panthro, would be if he heard you say that?"

Leanna wiped her face with the back of her hands, "we better go," She said not answering the lion and boarded the Feliner.

Lion-O glanced at Bengali with a concerned look, "probably just hormones talking or at least I hope".

"Have a safe trip," Bengali said patting the lion's shoulder.

"Thanks," Lion-O said with a sigh and boarded the Feliner.

************************************************

Tygra was at the camp that had been set up for the rescue workers; he stood looking over the blueprints of the mine he had spread out on a large table. Marking the points where the tunnels had collapsed, and trying to figure out a safe way of getting the trapped men out. He stopped and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying to ease the headache that was forming. A soft hand was place on his shoulder, "Take a break, Tygra," Myra said and passed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he nodded gratefully taking the coffee from the tigress's hand.

"You've done a great job," Myra said perching herself on the corner of the table, "so many have been rescued".

Tygra took a sip of the steaming brew and leaned against the table, "Yes, but there are still a lot more to find".

"Well, with all the volunteers working around the clock, it won't take much longer," Myra said running her hand down the tiger's strong arm. "Another transport truck just arrived with a few hundred more to relieve the workers who have been working for the past twelve hours".

"Have they been briefed on what to do?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, they know what has to be done and where to go," Myra said with a nod.

"Good. And the grief councillors?" Tygra asked taking another sip of coffee.

"They arrived a few hours ago as Lion-O ordered," Myra answered, "So how are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm alright," Tygra said setting his cup down on the table.

"Uh huh," Myra said giving her mate a sceptical look, "tell that to someone who don't know you as well as I do".

"I'm just worried, Panthro and I have been friends for a very long time" Tygra finally admitted, "I just hope we can get to him in time".

"We will," Myra said smiling at her mate, "Lion-O should be any moment and until then," she said standing in front of the tiger and wrapping her arms around his neck, "come sit down and rest for a while".

Tygra looked at her and smiled, "Alright," he said brushing his thumb across her cheek.

***********************************

Lion-O was concerned the whole way back to Thundera, Leanna, hardly spoke a word, he thought that maybe she was conserving her energy for the mind link with the molemen, but something was gnawing at the back of his mind, he remembered Cheetara saying that, Panthro, had told her that , Lea, was suffering from a bit of postpartum depression. When he asked what that was, the cheetah simple stated, 'baby blues' it had only been five weeks since the twins were born and the lioness's hormones were still a bit out of sync.

She was prone to emotional out bursts, like the one he witnessed a few hours ago back in the hanger. Now that her mate was in danger, it only made things worse.

He glanced over at the lioness's who was asleep in the co-pilots seat, he didn't want to wake her, but they were nearly ready to land, "Leanna," Lion-o said quietly, "we're nearly there".

The lioness opened her eyes, "oh," she said and yawned and stretched in her seat.

"I'm glad you got some rest," Lion-O said bringing the Feliner in for a landing.

"Tygra," Myra said pointing to the approaching ship, "Lion-O is here".

"Thank Jaga," the tiger said getting to his feet, he and the tigress went to meet the ship.

The feliner touched down in a small clearing not far from the mine, by the time Lion-O and Leanna, departed, Tygra and Myra were waiting at the bottom of the extended ramp.

"Hooo, Tygra," the ThunderCat lord said in greeting his second in-command.

Tygra nodded in return, "it's just about dusk, and the molemen shouldn't mind the light now".

Lion-O turned as Leanna walked down the ramp, with the six molemen in tow behind her, "Tygra I'll need to see a blueprint of the mine, so the molemen know where to start digging".

"Right this way," Tygra said and lead the lioness over to where he had the blueprint laying on the table.

Once the molemen had their instructions, they quickly vanished under the earth. "You know, this is a brilliant idea," Myra nodded approvingly; "the men will be rescued in no time".

"Myra," Lion-O said taking the tigress aside, "keep and eye on, Leanna, please, she's never handled this many minds before and I don't know how it will effect her".

The tigress nodded and went over to her friend. Leanna stood quietly facing the mine, the look of sheer concentration was on the lioness's face, without disturbing her friend, Myra went and sat down a few feet away, watching Leanna carefully, for any signs of distress.

After what seemed like hours, the lioness spoke, "they have made a new tunnel to a small group of survivors" she said flatly.

"Great, I'll send in the rescue workers," Tygra replied.

Myra smiled, "Quick little buggers".

Leanna just nodded, then reached up as she felt something drip from her nose, "Damn it," she said looking at a small drop of blood on the back of her hand.

"Lea, you ok?" Myra asked.

"It's just a small nosebleed, it's nothing," the lioness answered. "it happens when I concentrate too hard" .

"Leanna, stop the mind link," Tygra said concerned.

"Not now, Tygra, I can't, not until they find Panthro," Leanna said and turned her attention back to the mine.

"May was well talk to the rocks, Tygra," Myra quipped.

************************

Panthro was roused from his slumber by the movement of the debris under him, "what the hell?" he said as he felt himself sink down a few inches. The thought of sinking and being buried alive, flashed in his mind, he quickly looked around for a handhold, he wasn't going to go willingly, a head suddenly popped up from the ground a foot in front of him.

"What in Jaga's name," he gasped surprised, "a moleman…on Thundera," he said confused, "get a grip, it's the dehydration making you see things".

The moleman looked at the panther and blinked a few times, "burrow, burrow, must burrow".

"Umm, yeah…you do that buddy," Panthro said as the moleman disappeared under the debris as fast as he appeared, "thanks for getting me lose".

The panther reminded where he was until the pins and needles feeling in his lower back and legs passed as the circulation returned. Then slowly began to back out from under the beam, he could have easily went down into the hole the moleman had dug, but wanted to go check on Thane and the cheetah. After he cleared the beam, he carefully turned himself around and made his way back to his friend.

By the time he had reached the other end. A small group of rescue workers where helping Thane, and the cheetah. There you are!" Thane said, "we were wondering where you got too".

"I, ummm, was trying to find a clear path out of here," Panthro said hoarsely, "hey guys, please, tell me you have some water".

One of the rescue workers passed the panther a canteen of water, "here you go, sir".

Panthro took the canteen and nodded gratefully and put the canteen to his parched lips and drank the contents within minutes. Once he had his fill, he looked at the rescue worker, "how did you guys get here so quickly and so quietly, I didn't hear any machinery?"

"We had great help, molemen from third earth were brought in…best excavators I've ever seen".

"So I wasn't seeing things," Panthro said taking another canteen and draining the contents.

"No Sir, Lord Lion-O, himself, brought them a few hours ago".

A smirk crossed the panther's lips, "Lion-O, huh...tell me did he happen to have a raven haired lioness with him?"

"Yes, he did"

"That's my girl," the panther beamed proudly.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, nothing…can we get the hell out of here now?" Panthro asked getting impatient.

"As soon as the doctor gets here and check you guys over".

"Thane, you feel well enough to walk?" Panthro asked.

"Yes, been doing nothing but sitting on my butt for the past eighteen hours, "Thane answered.

"Come on then," Panthro said helping his friend to his feet.

Much to the protest of the rescue workers, the panther helped Thane down the narrow tunnel, once out side in the fresh evening air, Panthro released Thane as Sabar came running over.

"Now before you say anything, I'm okay, "thane said as his mate gingerly hugged him.

"Who has the medical degree?" The female panther asked cocking a brow.

"Careful, Thane, she has the power to knock you out for a good long time," Panthro teased.

"Good to see you, uncle," Sabar said giving Panthro a hearty hug, despite the fact he was covered him dirt from head to toe.

"Good to see you too," the big panther smiled returning the hug.

The brief family reunion was interrupted by the panther's team mate, "Thank Jaga, you're okay," Tygra said relieved to see his old friend.

"You know me, I'm a tough nut to crack," Panthro said with a slight chuckle then looked around, "where's Lea?"

"She was here awhile ago," Lion-O said scratching his head, "we put the Molemen back on the Feliner right after they were through digging new tunnels…that was almost an hour ago"

"She went home to get changed," Myra answered the panther's question.

"Change…what in blazes for" He said a bit annoyed.

Myra stood on her tip toes and whispered in the panther's ear.

"Oh," he said with a chuckle, "ok, I can see why"

Lion-O looked at the tigress confused, "do you know what happens when a lactating mother doesn't feed her cub for a while?" she asked.

The lion just shook his head, "to put it mildly, she sprung a leak," Panthro said, Lion-O's face turned beet red. "Oh"

"Oh nice one, Panthro," the tigress said with a snort and slapped the panther on the arm.

"Hey now," Panthro protested.

"Come on. Let's get you home Panthro," Tygra said taking Myra's arm.

It was dark by the time the group made it back to the panther's beach side home.

"Lea," the panther bellowed as soon as he walked into the door, but the only one to greet him was Sele. "Hey, Sele, where's my wife?"

"Oh dear,"sele said wringing her small hands together.

"Sele…What's wrong?," the panther asked.

"Their gone…Leanna came in and went to the twins room to feed them, she sent me into the city for supplies, and when I came back she and the twins were gone," The snarf said.

"Gone, she can't be, she must be around somewhere," Panthro said.

"No, I check the house form top to bottom, I checked the twin's room again and noticed the dresser drawers open, I looked and some of the clothes are gone," the small snarf sniffed.

"What the hell," Panthro roared and ran down the hall with the female snarf close behind.

The panicked panther ran to his room and went inside, he ran over to the closet and threw the door open, half of Leanna's clothes where gone, he went over to the dresser and pulled open the half empty drawers. He ran to the twin's room, to find the same thing.

Going back to his own room He looked around, there was a note lying on his pillow, he walked over, picked it up and slowly began to read.

_My dear sweet panther._

I wish things could be different, I wish I could change the past, I've destroyed our marriage, I've tried to make you happy, that's all I've ever wanted was to make you happy, to give you everything you've ever wanted. I know you've tried to your best, but I have made your life too complicated, it's not your fault, it's mine, you have enough to deal with right now.

I'm sorry that I've disappointed and hurt you so many times, you will always be in my heart, but you will forget about me and move on. Don't worry about me and the cubs, they will be fine, once I get settled I will contact you so you can talk to them.

Tell Tara and Myra I'm sorry and that I will miss them like crazy.

And don't worry about the ship I will be sending it back on autopilot once I reach my destination.

Love you forever and always.

Lea.

The panther sat down heavily on the bed, staring at the note in his hand. "Panthro," Lion-O said coming closer, "what is it".

"She's taken the children and left Thundera," He said his voice barely above a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

When the bough breaks

Chapter 10

By Leanna

"She did what?" Lion-O asked again making sure he heard his friend right.

"She's gone," Panthro said crumbling the note he hand in his hand and let it drop on the carpet.

Lion-O remembered what happened on Third earth when the lioness snapped at him suddenly, and a moment later burst into tears, saying she had ruined the panther's life.

The lion bent down and picked up the crumpled piece of paper and read what it, "Panthro," Lion-o said lifting his eyes from the paper, "She's not thinking clearly, you can tell by the note".

Panthro sighed and ran his hand over his head, "Sele, make some food, I need a shower".

"Right a way," the female snarf nodded and quickly left the panther's room and headed to the kitchen.

Lion-O never said a word as the panther got up and went into the bathroom slamming the door with enough force causing the pictures on the wall to shake. The lion cringed and left the room, and went to give Sele a hand.

The small snarf turned around and faced the Thunderian king with a look of sheer horror on her face, "what?" Lion-O asked taking plates down from the cupboard.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Sele said standing on her strong tail, taking the plates out of the lion's hands.

Lion-O couldn't help but laugh, "Sele...I do know how to set a table," He said taking the plates back.

"But...But...You're, the king of Thundera," Sele stammered.

"Well, I guess you'd be really shocked to see me wash dishes then," The lion winked mischievously.

The female snarf just looked at him and blinked. "No, no, no, this isn't right…not right at all," She grumbled to herself.

"Look…Sele, I maybe king and Panthro's boss, but I'm also his friend, and right now he needs his friends," Lion-o said giving the snarf one of his warm smiles and looked up as Myra, Tygra and Cheetara walked in. before they could ask what happened, the lion passed over the note that Leanna left.

"I can't believe she would do this," Myra said shocked plopping down on the large overstuffed sofa.

"How's Panthro?" Tygra asked sitting down beside the tigress.

"Quiet," Lion-O said shaking his head.

"Oh boy," Cheetara said with a slight cringe, knowing that that was never a good sign.

All four went quiet when the panther in question came down the hall, clean and dressed in fresh clothing. "Hey, Handsome," Cheetara said with a smile and went over and hugging the panther tightly, "I'm glad you're alright, you gave us quite the scare," the cheetah said.

"I'm alright spots," Panthro said quietly.

"You sure?" Cheetara asked concerned.

"Just tired and hungry, let's eat," Panthro said going into the dining room; Sele had the table filled with food. Panthro sat down, picking of a plate filled with meat, he started filling up his plate. They others joined him at the small table. Once Panthro's plate was filled to the point of nearly overflowing, he started eating.

"Sele, you're a better cook then Snarf," Cheetara said trying to lighten the mood and break the silence.

"Yes, don't need a half ton of salt on everything," Myra joked

"Wow, I guess when you said you were hungry, you meant it," Lion-O said as the panther filled his plate for the second time.

"Better slow down, or you'll make yourself sick," Sele said from the side of the table as she set two pies down.

The panther looked at Sele and growled. "Even wild animals have better manners then you," the female snarf huffed and went back to the kitchen. Panthro just snorted and stuffed more food into his mouth.

***************

When the meal was over Tygra and Lion-O followed the panther to the living room, Tygra glanced at the lion as Panthro did something they hadn't seen him do very often. Lion-O gave Tygra a concerned look as the panther poured himself a glass of whiskey, after draining the first glass he poured another, "you guys want one?" Panthro asked holding up the bottle.

"No thanks, on duty," Tygra said.

"Lion-O?"

"No…you know me. Can't hold that stuff," the lion chuckled.

"Suit yourself," Panthro said shrugging his shoulders and downed the amber color liquid.

The panther let out a loud belch and picked up the bottle, "I'm going to bed," he said as he headed down the hall, "you're more then welcome to stay, the guest rooms are upstairs, and just let Sele know if you decide to stay". With bottle in hand the panther disappeared into his room.

After the two women helped Sele clean up, they joined their mates in the living room.

"Where's Panthro?" Myra asked.

"Gone to bed," Tygra said scratching his chin.

"Has he said anything?" Cheetara asked sitting down beside Lion-O.

"No, and I think its best we stay here," Lion-O said concerned.

"We have to find out where Lea has gone," Cheetara said, "maybe her mother knows".

"I don't understand why she left in the first place," Myra said with a sigh.

"Lea isn't thinking straight, Myra," Tygra said. "Even her note didn't make much sense".

"We have to find her," Myra stated, "she couldn't have gotten far, not carrying luggage and two cubs"

"Maybe her mother knows something," Cheetara said and got up to get the comms.

Sahara was speaking with a small group of her friends, when the comms beeped, "Excuse me a moment ladies," the elder lioness nodded and went into the other room to answer.

"Well this is a surprise," She said seeing the cheetah's face appear on the screen, "how's Panthro, I heard he got rescued".

"He's uninjured, "Cheetara answered, "Have you seen Lea?"

"Not since yesterday….why?'

Cheetara quickly told the elder lioness what happened. "She did WHAT!!!" Sahara half shouted.

"We have to find her," Cheetara said calmly, "do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Sahara thought for a moment, "Maybe…I know of a few places she may have gone. I'll be in touch," she said cutting the connection.

"But," Cheetara tried to say, but was cut off before she could finish.

"Tara?" Lion-O questioned.

"She cut me off," The cheetah frowned, "she may know where Lea is, but wouldn't say for sure".

"Ok, well it might be better to have her handle things, just for tonight," Lion-O said putting his hand on the cheetah's shoulder, "if she can get a lead, we can take over from there"

"Lion-O, I'm worried about Panthro, he hasn't said much"

"The man's exhausted, I think he's too tired too" Lion-O said glancing down the hall, "we probably won't see or hear from him any more tonight".

**************************

Sahara had a good idea where her daughter might have gone, grabbing her cloak, she gave her regrets to her friends and said a family emergency had come up and she had to go. She jumped into her transport car and headed to the middle of the city. An hour later the elder lioness pulled up to a small home. Getting out of the car, she noticed the lights were still on, which mean everyone was still up, she went up the brick walk way and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later the door was answered by a young lion in his mid twenties, "Aunt Sahara, this is a surprise," the young man smiled.

"No it's not, where is she?" Sahara asked firmly.

"She?..who?"

"Liam!" the lioness snapped

"Ok, ok, she's upstairs," Liam said standing aside allowing the woman inside.

Taking off her cloak and laying it across the young mans arm, the lioness walked upstairs. Walking down the hall, she went to the only door that had light showing under the frame, without knocking she entered.

"Mom!" Leanna gasped as the lioness burst in unannounced.

"Ok, missy, you have some explaining to do," Sahara said with a scowl.

"Nothing to explain," Leanna said defensively.

"Oh, really? Then why are here instead of being home with your mate?" Sahara asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's complicated"

"Please tell me," Sahara said, "has something happened that I don't know about…did he hurt you…was he being abusive…what?"

"Of course not, Panthro, would never do anything like that," Leanna sighed.

"Then what's going on Leanna?"

"I've made such a mess of things, it's my fault. All of it's my fault, I should have left third earth when I had the chance, but I stayed and Panthro ended up getting hurt and nearly died, twice," Leanna said hanging her head.

"Ok, Lea, what are you taking about," Sahara said walking over and kneeling by her daughters knee.

"When I first met him, I should have just left," Leanna said staring at the floor, "he wouldn't have gotten hurt, it was my fault when he got hurt by Schwenk, I killed Schwenk and he came back and came after me and our cubs, Panthro found us and killed him, that's why we're here on thundera...if it wasn't for me, he would have never been here or went to that mine, he would be safe and sound on third earth".

"Good grief, child," Sahara said shaking her head, "so by leaving, you think you're protecting him?"

"Yes," the younger lioness nodded.

"And what makes you think this?" Sahara asked.

"If I'm not around him, then he has no reason to put his life in danger".

"Lea…honey, he's a ThunderCat…he puts his life in danger every single day...that's his job" Sahara said trying to reason with her daughter, "think about this ok, what if you had of left third earth, then what, who's to say a few days later he didn't go out and get hurt or even killed, hmm…you don't know".

"I know. But"

"No buts, do you love him?" Sahara asked.

"Yes, that's why I had to leave".

"And what about the twins... are you going to keep them from their father?"

"No." Leanna said shaking her head.

"Then go home child" Sahara said patting Leanna's knee.

"I can't, I'm leaving in a few minutes".

"Leaving…where are you going?" Sahara asked as Leanna got up from the foot of the bed.

"I'll need a job, won't I? I have one lined up at a spaceport"

"A spaceport!" Sahara exclaimed.

"Yes, Liam got me the job" Leanna said picking put her luggage.

"That cousin of yours should be kicked in the head," the elder lioness grumbled, "he should be telling you to go home, not help you run away like some spoiled child".

"Mom, don't be so hard on, Liam, he's a good man" Leanna said walking toward the door.

"Can I at least give my grandbabies a kiss good bye?" Sahara asked following her daughter out the door.

Leanna stopped and looked at her mother and smiled, "sure mom".

The elder lioness went and seen her grandchildren, "don't worry babies, you'll be home with your father soon," she whispered to them as she gently kissed their foreheads.

Just before the lioness left she looked at her mother, "please, don't tell, Panthro, where I've gone".

"Don't worry dear, I won't tell, Panthro, where you've gone," Sahara said with a slight smile. Once Leanna was in the transport car, she grinned, "but I didn't say I wouldn't tell his friends," She said quietly to herself and headed home.

***********************

The four ThunderCats decided maybe they would take turns staying up just to keep an eye on the panther, Lion-O and Cheetara went to bed, while Tygra and Myra sat in the living room, Tygra sat on the couch reading, while Myra lay curled up beside him, using Tygra's thigh as a pillow. As the tiger turned the page in his book the comms softly beeped. He put the book down and reached behind him to the table where the comms sat,

Myra opened her eyes as he answered.

"Tygra," Sahara said excitedly, "I just spoke with Lea".

"Is she okay?" Tygra asked.

"She's, confused, lost. She's not herself, but you have to hurry, she's leaving thundera".

"Where is she going?" Myra asked over hearing the elder lioness.

"Some spaceport" Sahara answered. "She has a job lined up there".

"Ok, thank you Sahara," Tygra said gratefully, "we'll take over from here".

"I said I wouldn't tell, Panthro, and I didn't… did I," Sahara winked.

"No, Ma'am," Tygra said with a chuckle.

"Ok, I'll let you guys take care of this," Sahara said and cut the connection.

"I'll go get Lion-O," Myra said jumping up off the couch and ran upstairs.

Tygra placed a call to cat's lair and told them to put together a list of all the nearby spaceports and to send the thunder guards out in the morning to search each one, and not to approach the lioness if they found her, but to report to him as soon as possible.

"I have everything under control," Tygra said as Lion-O came down stairs.

"Good," Lion-O said, "should we tell, Panthro, now or wait?"

"I was just going to check on him, if he's awake I'll tell him, if not, it can waiting until morning" Tygra said and headed down to the panther's room.

Tygra quietly knocked and waited a moment before opening the door. Peeking his head inside, Tygra seen the lamp that sat on the night table was still on. Panthro was lying in the middle of his bed on top of the blankets snoring softly. Tygra quietly walked in and walked over to the bed and seen the empty whisky bottle clutched in the panther's hand. Still fully clothed, Panthro had come in sat down on the side of the bed and drank until he passed out.

Tygra shook his head and took the empty bottle from the panther's hand and grabbed an extra blanket that lay folded across the foot of the bed and covered his friend over. As the tiger turned to leave, Panthro mumbled something in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Sorry if I woke you," Tygra apologized.

"It's ok," Panthro said sitting up and let out a long sigh.

"I just came in to see if you were ok".

Panthro looked at the empty whisky sitting on the nightstand and sighed again," Why did she leave me?" He asked looking at the tiger.

"Honestly, Panthro, I don't know," Tygra answered, "Something spooked her".

"I think I did," Panthro said scratching his head, "I made her promise me, if anything happen to me, she would stay with you guys, hell I didn't know if we were going to make it out of that mine, and I wanted to make sure her and the cubs would be cared for in case I didn't"

"Which is why she was so desperate to get you out," Tygra said, "you know she's been on an emotional roller coaster lately, lack of sleep, hormones running amuck, no wonder she's not thinking straight".

"Yeah," Panthro said quietly.

"I do have good news for you though," Tygra smiled slightly.

"Oh?"

"Just spoke with Sahara, she talked to Leanna"

The new perked the panther up a bit, "and"

"She said Leanna is ok, but she's left Thundera, she's on her way to a spaceport, apparently she has a job lined up on one of them"

"Did she say which one?" Panthro asked.

"She wasn't sure, but I've notified the thunder guards and they will go searching in the morning, I told them if they find her, not to approach her, but to contact me and tell me where she is".

"And we are going to do what until then? Sit around and wait?' Panthro asked.

"Not much else we can do, Panthro".

"Wanna bet," the panther growled and stood on shaky legs, "I'm going to go find my family and drag her back here kicking and screaming if I have too," he said determined.

"Panthro, you're not in any shape to go anywhere," Tygra said trying to stop his friend, "We don't even know where she is".

"Don't worry, I will find her," The panther nodded and headed for the door.

Lion-O seen the panther come out of his room, he went to speak, but Panthro just kept walking straight for the front door. He gave Tygra a questioning look as the tiger came out behind him a few seconds later. "Where's he going?" Lion-O asked.

"Lioness hunting," The tiger smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

When the bough breaks

Chapter 11

By Leanna

Space port twenty-six, was hardly big enough to accommodate all the travelers who landed there, but luckily their stops were only brief. Most only stopped long enough to refuel, grab a quick bite to eat or pick up a few supplies before heading out again. There were only a hundred who actually lived there full time; mostly due to the fact the spaceport bordered Thunderian and mutant space. Seeing Thunderians and Mutants gathered in the food courts wasn't an unusual sight.

Only a few fights broke out, when one got a bit too cocky with the other, but with the help of the big burly security guards the space port had on the payroll, the skirmishes usually ended quickly without any trouble or major injuries.

The transport from thundera docked at the space station, as usual the guards waited to see who was on the ship, what their business was, and how long they planned on staying. Leanna stepped off the ship, adjusting her son she held in her arms as her cousin Liam carried Lila, the two headed to the first guard.

"What's your business here?" The guard asked looking down at his clip board.

"Personal," the lioness answered.

"How long you plan on staying?" the guard asked not bothering to look at who he was speaking too.

"All depends on how long the job lasts," Leanna answered.

"Job?"

"Yes, job, I was told there was a job waiting for me here," The lioness said.

"Food court is one level up," The guard said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

Leanna cocked a brow, "Food court?"

"Yes, better get going, their short on kitchen staff".

The lioness was going to tell him she wasn't here to work on the kitchen, but kale started to fuss, "thanks," she said and headed towards the nearest lift.

"You seriously didn't get me a job in the kitchen?" Leanna asked her cousin.

"Oh no, Lee, got you something that suits you," Liam winked.

"Oh? Now I am curious," the lioness smiled.

The two lions found the port manager, who looked at Liam like he had two heads.

"Are you serious? This is who you're recommending for the job," the director said looking Leanna up and down.

"What?" Leanna questioned.

"Sorry, but this is a tough place…really no place for a woman" the director said, "sorry but I can't give you the job".

"And I'm telling you she can handle the job of being one of your security guards," Liam said defending his cousin. "Let her prove herself"

"well," the director said scratching his head," I don't want to see her get hurt".

Liam chuckled, "more like, who she'll hurt".

"Look, I really need this job," Leanna spoke up, "go and get one of you biggest, meanest, toughest guards and I'll take him on. If I can't beat him, then I'll walk out of your office and get on the first ship back to thundera".

"I'd hate so see such a lovely creature as yourself get injured," The director smirked.

"Oh don't worry about me; I can handle myself," the lioness winked.

"If you insist," the director shrugged and called in his head guard.

Leanna handed her sleeping son over to Liam and waited to see who would walk through the door. The two lions turned as the door opened, "by thundera," Liam gasped as a large white tiger came through the door, he stood well over six feet, his body nearly fill the entire door way. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked seeing the lioness's opponent.

Leanna walked over to the tiger and gave him the once over, "have you had any training whelp?" Leanna asked seriously.

"What if I did," The tiger said crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"Then you'll know how to take a beating," The lioness said with a smirk.

The tiger looked at her and cocked a brow, then looked at the director, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Leanna answered poking the big tiger in the chest with her finger, "You do have a place for sparing I assume?"

"With or without body armour?" the tiger asked.

"You can keep your armour on," Leanna nodded, "I won't need any" she said with a smirk.

"Cocky one, isn't she?" The director whispered to Liam.

Liam just smiled and followed his cousin out the door; the group went down the hall and entered a small room that was used to train the stations guards, soft padded mats covered half the floor, on one wall sat a rack of different weapons, ranging from wooden staffs to different size wooden swords, to a few short batons. At the other side of the room, were punching bags, weight machines and ropes for climbing.

"You sure you're up for this?" Liam asked as the lioness tied back her long black mane, "I mean you are a bit out of practice".

"Hush," Leanna said kicking off her shoes and stepping bare foot onto the soft mat.

"What's your name?" the tiger asked, "I usually like to know the name of the person I'm about to pound into the ground"

"Lea," the lioness smirked.

"Joric," the tiger nodded, "weapon?" he nodded towards the rack on the wall.

"Only if you prefer," Leanna said with a nod and went over and took a set of fighting sticks off the wall. "Come on stripes," the lioness said taking a defensive stance.

The tiger picked up a large wooden staff and turned to his opponent, "this will be quick".

Liam went over and sat on a weight bench, "now we get to watch some fun," he said to the lioness's cubs. The director stood beside Liam and watched.

The two fighters circled each other before the tiger made the first move, sweeping his staff at the lioness's knees in an attempted to knock her off her feet. Leanna leapt up in the air as the staff swept under her, "is that the best you got? " she taunted and brought one of the fighting stick down hard on the tiger's shoulder.

The tiger was surprised at how quick the woman was, gathering himself , he struck out again, this time he was ready for when she dodged the staff. As Leanna moved out of the way of the staff, the tiger grabbed a handful of her dark hair; "got ya" he shouted victoriously pulling her against his chest.

Leanna growled and drove the end of the fighting stick hard into the tiger's groin, the tiger groaned and fell to his knees, the lioness spun on her right foot, bringing her left foot around connecting painfully with the tigers jaw. As the tiger fell backwards, Leanna leapt up in the air, doing a front flip and landed on the tiger's chest. "Sorry, nothing personal," she said grinning at the downed cat.

"Well, that was quick," The director commented.

"So do I get the job?" Leanna asked stepping off the fallen tiger.

"well," the director said and seen the tiger get up off the floor, the look in his eyes was that of pure rage , he didn't like being out done by a mere woman.

The tiger rushed the lioness while her back was turned, just before he reached her, Leanna dropped to one knee, grabbed the tiger's hand and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Now you get the job," the director smiled and the tiger landed on the mat with a thud.

"Maybe I should have asked if you've had some training," the tiger said winded looking up at the lioness.

"Maybe you should have," the lioness winked offering the tiger a hand up.

"Have fun?" Liam asked as Leanna pulled the tiger to his feet and walked over and put her shoes back on.

"You were right, I am a bit out of practice," she said taking her son from the lion.

Liam chuckled "You enjoyed yourself way too much cousin".

The lioness looked at him and winked, "always"

****************

Panthro frowned as he left yet another spaceport and went back to his ship and placed a call to Tygra, "any news Tygra?"

"Nothing so far," Tygra answered.

"I've checked four spaceports and found nothing," the mighty panther grumbled.

"The thunder guards have checked all the ones in this sector. Only one left," Tygra said.

"Where?"

"Spaceport twenty-six" Tygra said.

"I know where that is." Panthro said, "Right between Mutant and thunderian space".

"Right," the tiger nodded, "Not a very hospitable place".

"My favourite place to be," Panthro said with a smirk.

Tygra just shook his head, "Want me to send back up?"

"No, I'll be ok," Panthro said, "I'll let you know when I've found her….Panthro out," he said and cut the connection.

"Not you I'm worried about," Tygra said as the panther's face disappeared from the screen, "it's who ever dares confront you".

Leanna had finished her first full shift and headed back to her quarters. The day went by without too much fuss; only one fight broke out between two mutants squabbling over a shipment. But as soon as she and two other guards showed up, the two mutants quickly made amends and went on their way.

"Liam, I'm back," Leanna called out as she entered her room.

"Just in time, I'm almost late for my shift," the lion said picking up his jacket.

"Sorry, any luck finding a snarf for me?" Leanna said, taking off her guard helmet and setting it down in a chair.

"No, but I'm still looking," Liam said heading to the door, "twins are sleeping and dinner is on the table".

Leanna turned to say thanks, but was met with an empty doorway; she chuckled and shut the door. She went to check on her cubs, opening the door and poked her head in, she seen both infants sleeping soundly, she quietly shut the door and went to see what Liam had made. The lioness made a face at what passed as food sitting on the plate on the table, "umm. Think I'll get something at the food court later," she said to herself, and decided a nice hot bath was in order instead.

Hours later the feliner docked at spaceport twenty-six, because of the time difference it was late at night. Liam stood at his post going over a list of ships that were supposed to make stops through out the night. When he got a call that an unscheduled ship had docked, he and three guards went to greet the ships captain and any passengers or crew he brought with him.

"Oh Crap," The lion cringed as Panthro came out of the airlock, "umm guys, it's ok, I know this guy, you can go back to your post". The other three nodded and went back to their posts.

Liam tried to judge the panther's mood by the expression on his face. This at that moment was a deep scowl. Liam stepped forward, "good evening sir. What is your business here?" he asked trying to sound professional and hoped Panthro didn't recognize him.

"Personal business," The panther said, his scowl getting deeper.

"And how long do you think this personal business will take?"

"Awful nosy aren't you," The panther growled then took a closer look at the lion, "I know you don't I?"

"Umm, don't believe so sir" Liam said trying to stay calm.

Panthro narrowed his eyes, "I really don't like it when someone lies to me. It makes me a bit upset".

Liam sighed and took off his helmet, "hello, Panthro".

"Where is she Liam?" the panther asked.

"She's in her room sir," the lion nodded and gave the panther directions.

The lioness was sound asleep when she heard someone banging on her door; she groggily got up and answered the door. "What is it?" she yawned as she opened the door.

Panthro stood in the doorway waiting for her reaction; he smirked as her eyes went from his feet all the way up to his face.

"Oh shit," Leanna said and quickly tried to shut the door.

"Oh, no you don't," the big panther said putting his hand on the door.

"Go home Panther," the lioness hissed.

"Do you know what happens to errant children who misbehave?" Panthro asked entering the room.

The lioness eye's widened, "you wouldn't dare," she said backing up

"You insist on acting like a child, then you shall be treated like one," Panthro said as he quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, he pulled her forwards and gave her a sound smack on the bottom, "Now get dressed and pack your things," he ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," The lioness said rubbing her stinging backside.

"You either get dressed or I will drag you out of here in your night clothes, either way you're coming home with me," Panthro said crossing his arms over his chest, "you have five minutes".

Leanna just stood there not moving, "Four minutes," the panther said.

"Just go home," she hissed.

"Three minutes," Panthro nodded not moving from the doorway.

"What makes you think I want to go," Leanna said.

"Times up," the panther said as he walked over and picked her up, "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said as he packed her over his shoulder.

"Damn it, Panthro, put me down," The lioness shouted as they headed to her bedroom.

"Sele," Panthro said into his comms, "get the twins ready, we're going home".

"You're not going to listen, are you?" Leanna asked as her mate set her down on her feet.

"No," Panthro stated and went over to the dresser and started pulling out clothes. Then turned and looked at her, "you've pulled some crazy stunts in the past but this. This takes the cake, you trying to give me a heart attack," He growled.

"Panthro…you have to understand," Leanna said.

"Oh. I'm trying to understand," he snarled angrily, "what the hell was going through your head woman".

"I…I was protecting you," Leanna said quietly.

"Protecting me," he shouted, "you call stealing MY children, protecting me," he bellowed.

"Will you stop yelling, you'll scare the cubs," Leanna said calmly.

"Woman, I should break your neck," he snarled angrily.

"Pan, I know you're angry," Leanna started to say.

"Oh, I'm way beyond angry sweetheart, I passed angry a few hours ago," The panther scowled. "Now get dressed," he snapped tossing some clothes at her.

"No," She stated tossing the clothes back at him and bolting for the door.

"LEA!" He roared and took case, "Get back here".

"Not until you've calmed down," she called over her shoulder as she ran down the hallway.

Luckily the lioness knew the station layout better then her mate did, she ran up a set of steel stairs, taking the steps two at a time to another less populated level. Panthro may not have known the layout of the station that well, but he didn't need to, all he had to do was follow his nose. He spotted his wife on the upper platform, with a twitch of his shoulders; two sharp spikes embedded themselves into a thick steal beam above. With a running leap, the panther's strong legs launched him up towards the platform. Leanna was busy looking behind her, to see if she lost her husband, she stopped long enough to look over the railing to see if she could spot him. The sound of a loud thump on the metal deck made her spin around.

"Hey. That's cheating panther," the lioness frowned as her mate pulled the spikes free from the beam over head.

"This is no game," Panthro said walking towards her.

The tone of the panther's voice was cold as ice, "ok, you need to calm down," Leanna said backing up.

"I would if you'd stop running away from me".

"I will when you've calmed down," Leanna said backing up further.

"Oh, no. you're not running again," Panthro growled and quickly grabbed the lioness, "we're going somewhere so we can have a little chat".

Sweeping his mate up into his arms, the Panther took a mighty leap and landed half way down the staircase, the next leap he landed on the deck in a slight crouch. Leanna thought he was taking her back to her room but realized they were going the wrong way. She looked up and seen Liam. The lion looked at her and winked, then opened a door.

"What!!...you can't be serious?" she said trying to squirm out of the panther's arms as he walked into the detention area, "you're putting me in a holding cell?"

Panthro set her down keeping a hold of one arm as he reached over and got the key card that would open the door to the small 10x10 cell. Opening the door, he pushed her inside. Leanna heard the door clang shut, and turned around expecting her mate to be on the other side of the bars waiting for her to speak. How ever the big cat had locked himself in the small cell with his wife.

"Panthro, what are you doing?" She asked as he tossed the key card to the door through the bars. "How are we supposed to get out?"

A slight smirk formed on the panther's lips. "And here I thought you'd like being locked up with me……do you hate me that much?" he asked taking a few steps towards the lioness.

"What!!....no of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you," she said leaning her back against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well. At least we've established that much," he said placing his hands on the wall just above either side of her head.

Leanna instinctively dropped her arms to her side, instead of looking at his face; she focused her attention on his collarbone. He was only a few inches away; she could feel the heat coming off his body, and his breath on her forehead when he spoke as he leaned his forearms on the wall.

"Talk to me, Lea," He said his voice low and calm. "Why did you run?"

"You've nearly died four times. All because of me," the lioness answered still staring at his collarbone.

"Only four, is that all?" he said with a chuckled.

"Not funny panther," The lioness frowned more.

"Lea, baby, do you know how many times I've "nearly died" over the past twenty years?" Panthro asked, "at least a few hundred time, and I'm still here, I'm a tough ol cat, I'm not that easy to kill, believe me many have tried".

"But" she started to say but Panthro put his finger over her lips.

"No, buts, I know the four instances you're talking about and no, it wasn't your fault. Three out of those four times, I saved your life, and if it meant I had to die in order to save you, then I'd give my life in a heartbeat".

Leanna finally raised her eyes and looked at him, "I love you, Lea, so damn much. Yes I was angry, but to be honest, I was more scared then anything," The might panther admitted, "Do you know why I became a ThunderCat?" he asked. The lioness just shook her head.

"To get revenge, I lost someone I loved very deeply in a mutant raid on thundera"

The lioness just looked at him shocked, "I was only nineteen at the time, and it was my first year in engineering collage when I met her. Her name was Amria; she took pity on me and showed me around the campus as I was hopelessly lost," he said with a slight smile as the memories surfaced. "She always had her nose buried in some book, when she wasn't studying she worked in her fathers shop. We had out lives planned out, once we graduated, we were going to get married; I was going to start training for the thunder guard, then eventually ThunderCat. Amria was going to be a teacher".

Leanna could see the pain in his amber eyes; she reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand. "What happened?" She asked.

"A few weeks before we were to get married, mutants attacked Thundera; it was the third attack in a month. The city was under heavy fire; the thunder guards and ThunderCats tried to repel the attack and get them out of the city. It was on a weekend, so I knew Amria would be working at her father's shop, I ran to get her; I managed to get her out of the shop. As we tried to make our way from the battle, we were cornered in an alley by a small group of mutants. I tried to protect her, Lea, I really did but this was before I had any training what so ever. We were out numbered, I had no weapon. I was overpowered, Amria tried to help me, but they shot her in the chest at point blank range, killing her instantly. That was the day my life changed forever. A few months later, I went to cat's lair and tried out to become a ThunderCat".

"Panthro," Leanna said wrapping her arms around his waste, hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry, that's horrible"

"It's ok baby, it was a long time ago," he said wrapping his arms around his mate, "Because of that, It's made me who I am today".

"But still, that's awful. Now I understand why you hate mutants so much".

"It turned me into a very angry, bitter man," Panthro said. "All I could think of is getting even, and killing ever damn mutant I came across".

"Well I can't say I blame you," Leanna said laying her head on his chest.

"I never thought I would ever love anyone again, that is until the day you showed up," he said hugging her tighter, "and I swore to my self, that nothing would ever happen to you, no matter what the cost".

"Pan, why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked raising her head and looked up at him.

"I didn't think it was important at the time," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not important…you've been carrying this pain around for over twenty years, and you didn't think it was important?"

"Until now...no, not until I thought I had lost you" He said. "Lea, you and our twins are the most important things in my life, and the thought of losing you".

"I'm so sorry, "she said cutting him off, "for everything…please forgive me".

"You've done nothing wrong Lea; I just want you to come home". He said resting his cheek on top of her head.

The lioness lifted her head and looked at him, running her hands up his back, she titled her head to kiss him, Panthro pulled his head back, "if I kiss you, I'm not going to stop there," he said untying the sash of her robe.

Leanna looked at her mate and smiled as she ran her hands back down his back and unfastened his belt, "who said I would want you to stop," she purred tossing the heavy belt aside.

With that the panther kissed his wife passionately.

Outside the holding cells, Liam kept watch in the office, he happened to glance over at the security monitors, the lions face turned beat red at what he saw taking place in the small cell, he quickly switched off the monitor, "ok, that's something I really don't want to see," he said shaking his head, he sat down at the desk to wait until the couple reunited and wanted out of the small cell.


End file.
